Forever Young
by Nightglider124
Summary: In an institution for youths with extraordinary gifts, Robin finds himself as the new kid and has to deal with everything that comes with it. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and never will.

 **Author's Note:** Another old one which again is a bit messy and a bit all over the place and basically isnt one of my best ones. But, progress is progress. Originally written in **2012**.

* * *

Robin unclipped his cape and slouched on the sofa in the lounge with a heavy sigh.  
Suddenly, batgirl almost fell from the sky right beside him, not that this phased him, considering how many times she had done this.

"Hi Barbra." He deadpanned.  
"Aw, how I love your enthusiastic greetings." She replied, sarcastically, "what's wrong anyways?"  
"Nothing" He replied, sharply.  
"Liar!"  
"Im not lying.."  
"Yes you are! Dick, what're you hiding?"

He stood up and backed away from her, "nothing, I swear."

All of a sudden, she pounced on the boy wonder, eyeing whatever he was hiding behind his back. After tumbles and tackles for a good 15 minutes, he laid on the floor, breathing deeply whilst batgirl sat on top of a bookshelf, poking her tounge out at him.  
"Barbra give it back, please?" He almost begged.

"Ooh, boy wonder... How exciting. Achem. Dear Mr Dick Grayson, you have been accepted into IFYH. (Institute for young heros) We believe your abilities are extrodinary. Please give your answer for this request asap, thankyou." She paused, "When did you apply for this then?"

"I didn't. I just got asked to go to it because of my 'talents'" He said, making air dashes with his fingers.

"Well why haven't I been asked and stuff? Im just as good as you!" She huffed

"Clearly not..." He chuckled. She glared at him before dropping the letter and letting it float to the floor and she glided out of the Wayne Manor.

He sighed and ran a gloved hand through his black, glossy hair. He wanted to go to this institution, of course; it'd be an amazing experience. Although, he wasn't sure that Bruce would go for it so easily. How was he even supposed to start this kind of conversation with him as-

His thoughts were slashed by Bruce's voice, "What have you got there Dick?" He asked, curiously.  
"Noth-" He stopped, remembering how he didn't want a repeat of the tackling 10 minutes ago, "Eh, look for yourself."  
Bruce took the letter and scanned the words before his eyes. He cocked his head a few times but then finally said, "Well if you want to; go then?"  
"But...Don't you need me here or something?"  
"No, why would I?"  
"Erm helloooo? Batman, Robin and Batgirl? Remember?"  
"Well, I'll still have Batgirl. Besides, I'd much rather you get a proper education from this place."  
"Are you for real!?"  
"Yeah, sure?"  
"Cool! I'll go pack for it now I guess!"

So with that, Robin went to his room and dug out a small 'weekend' bag. He filled it with some uniforms, normal clothes, essentials. He was a very organised boy when it came to things like this.

He was ready by dinner time and himself, Bruce and Alfred all sat at the table to have their last proper meal of them being together. It was awfully quiet and slightly awkward. After they had finished dinner in complete silence, Bruce appeared at his side, "Ready to leave?" Bruce asked, simply.  
"I guess. This should be...good?"  
Bruce got his hands on a fancy red sports car and waved at Robin to get in the car. Robin nodded and made his way to the car. He sat in the car and rested his head upon the headrest, trying to sleep for the two hour journey ahead of him...


	2. Chapter 2

She flipped over and over her partner and the rods held by rope. She twirled and she spun in all different directions and ways. He held his hands out to her and lovingly gazed into her light eyes. They had so much trust between them both. They loved eachother, very much too! Just then the loving couples world came crumbling down. The rope they were twisting and turning upon became loose, they couldnt save themselves. Their bodies dropped through the air, hit the ground. Blood. Mangled...Dead.

Robin awoke with a start, panting and sweating. Bruce looked over at him, "Are you alright?" He asked, smoothly.

"Huh. Yeah, just need some air..." He sighed, rolling down the window, causing him to feel moreso naucious.

He ran a hand through his spikey, jet black hair. "Eurgh, are we nearly there?" Robin sighed.

Bruce suddenly stopped the car and turned the engiene off.  
"Why did you stop?" Robin asked,  
Bruce nodded towards Robins' window.

Robin glanced at the giant buildings. There were clearly many rooms within the buildings but the grounds were evidently well looked after as the grass and flowers were healthy and the ground was also spotless of any litter.

"Hm, not bad." Bruce commented. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask and turned to Bruce.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you at the end of the semester?" Robin shrugged.

"Of Course. Have a good time, Dick." His last comment was before Robin hopped out of the car and walked one step before Bruce sped away. Robin sighed for probably the 100th time that morning. He stared at the school; he wasnt even sure where he was supposed to be going to be registered or anything.

Suddenly, he heard girly gasps. There was a young pink haired girl standing behind him who was blushing. big time.

"Um. Hi?" He blurted out  
"OH MY GOSH! You're Robin! Like the famous boy wonder!?" She replied,  
"Aha, yeah..That's me." He smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed.  
"Oh wow! Hey I'm Kole. I have to get to class but I shall talk to you again, yes?"  
"Uh, sure?"

With that, she giggled and ran off with her books in her arms, tightly held.  
"I hope all the girls here arent like that." He sighed,  
"They arent." Came a female deadpanned voice. He turned around and was a little frightened.  
Standing before him was a young female with dark blue eyes that glimmered and her hair was an onyx purple but it was hidden mostly by her blue cloak which was accompanied by a hood which is what hid most of her face.

"Oh really?" Robin chuckled, "Im-"  
"Yeah, Robin; boy wonder. You're new right?" She asked quietly  
"Yeah, that's me. Thanks for not freaking out."  
"I'm not really the freaking out type."  
'Well that's obvious.' He thought to himself. "What's your name?" He asked,  
"I'm Raven."  
"Nice to meet you. Do you maybe know where I'm supposed to go?" He pondered  
"Yeah, follow me." She replied, not even once smiling in the whole conversation.

She turned away from him and began walking at a slow pace towards an office.  
"So...What's your ability?" He attempted to make conversation.  
"Im a Psychic. I have control over telekanisis." She answered.  
"Hm, interesting."

She halted to a stop. She pointed at the door.  
"Straight in there and tell them who you are. Actually, they'll probably know. You should prepare yourself for recognition. Quite a lot of people at this institution know you. Just a fair warning."

"Ah, thank you...Will I see you around?" He asked,  
"Most probably," She shrugged.

She stood still until he went through the door. He opened his mouth to talk but a women with a southern accent appeared by his side within seconds, "Wowee! Ya'll must be Robin: Boy Wonder. We've been expecting ya'll. We need a helpful buddy for ya'll so ya'll can get around Your classes with ease." She explained.  
She scurried over to the door and opened it wide, catching a glimpse of blue and waving a hand, "Miss Raven! You hoo! Raven! Please be Robins' buddy so he can fit in, thank ya'll."

Robin again smiled sheepishly, feeling like a burden to this purple haired girl.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yay." She deadpanned, turning away and hearing Robin run to catch up to her.

'Well at least I've made one friend...um...I think."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin was very desperate to know if Raven was his 'friend' or not. He wasn't exactly sure if they had got off to a rocky start or maybe a good start? He was very curious indeed.

"Raven?" Robin piped up,  
"What?" She replied in a monotone.  
"...So, are we friends now?" Robin quizzed.  
Raven pondered for a moment, "Eh, close enough I guess." She replied, smirk slightly.  
He chuckled, well that was a better start than he thought. Then he became curious.  
"So do you have any friends here?" He asked more bluntly than meant.  
She narrowed her eyes playfully at him but then answered seriously, "Yeah, I only really have three close friends though and I can just about put up with them all." She sighed, making Robin chuckle.

"Will I meet them?" He smiled,  
"Of course, but probably later. You might even have some classes with them? Anyway, I have flight simulation and you have English studies, which is right through there," She pointed towards the library. He glanced up at the giant gold letters that spelled 'Library' and gulped, yes even the boy wonder was a little scared. He turned back around to thank Raven but she had vanished. 'How did she- oh wait...powers...right!' He thought to himself. He sighed and pushed the door forwards and let himself into the room. Quite a few students and a teacher glanced round. The teacher had a loose bun holding her hair together and had dark green eyes which glistened under her shiny rimmed glassed which hooked at the end of her nose. Her skirt was dark and to the length of her ankles with a dodgy brown sweater which was a little too small for her, or so it looked anyway. He cleared his throat.

"Um hello... I'm Robin, I'm new?" He said softly and innocently.  
She turned her long nose up at him and coughed very close to his face. Robin was cringing majorly on the inside, 'that was kinda gross. Wow.' He thought to himself.  
"Well, Robin welcome to the class. Students, this is Robin!" She announced, not what he wanted.  
"Um hi.." He whispered..  
"Alright Robin, you'll be researching 5-blahblahblah." That is all of what Robin heard, "do you understand the task being asked of you, Robin?"  
He shook his head and then gulped, "Yep!"

She nodded, signalling him that he could get started. He thought maybe he could hide in a aisle of books; he only had 10 minutes left of the lesson anyway so any work he could start now anyway would be rough and stupid.  
He looked down the first aisle. He stopped, there seemed to be a lot of girls wearing bright pink clothing and babbling on about stuff no one could ever really care about. They seemed to be showing off their fake nails but then one of them began crying as their thumb nail had chipped. "Oh my gosh! How am I supposed to use my bubblegum blue nail polish this weekend!? WAAAAH!" She cried.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask and wondered why he was here again?

He walked on to the next aisle and failed to see anyone or anything he could possibly get along with or work from.  
This certain aisle was full of technical genius' as they were all talking components of a computer or a laptop? Or a tv? Robin wasn't very sure at all in all honesty.  
He backed away slowly and quietly so they could work more in peace. He waited before walking through the next aisle, hoping and praying that it wouldn't be a waste of time. He sighed and rounded the corner, stopping immediately. It was definitely not a waste of time in his eyes.

Sitting cross-legged on the blue carpet was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on in his entire life! She had a pretty, purple outfit on which shone brightly under the harsh lighting within the library. Her hair fell over her shoulders which was bright red and again glittered in the light. She had yellow earphones in her ears and was delicately reading page after page of a poetry book. He wasn't sure if he should go and talk to her. Could it really do any harm?

He edged his way closer, seemingly looking for a book. As he sighed and looked down at her once more, he opened his mouth to speak but shut it abruptly as he noticed a guy walking up, confidently.  
"Yo' baby!" He called to the girl, so Robin presumed.  
The girl instantly looked up and looked at the boy. He had ginger hair and had a mask which covered his eyes which seemed to be the exact same as Robins' mask.  
She smiled and stood up, closing the book and taking her earphones out.  
"Speedy! I have not seen you all of this lesson. Where have you been dwelling my love?" She said, politely.

Robin swore he nearly melted at the sound of her angelic voice trickle through the air like a small water fall near a lake. It was light and feathery and made his ears happy!  
The young girl held up a finger to this 'speedy' character and told him to wait for a second. She went away for a few minutes, presumably to check out the book she was reading, or at least put it away.  
Just then, Robin felt a hard tap on his back, "Hey dude, you're Robin? Like the boy wonder?"

Robin nodded at the kid.

"Aw sweet! Good to have you attending here!"  
"Aha, thanks man!"  
"So dude, whatcha think of my piece of ass candy?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Robins' eyes narrowed at his 'pet name' he though it was quite disrespectful and rude to call a girl that. His mother had always taught him that before she...went away.  
"Uh, yeah, really pretty. Didnt get the chance to talk to her to be honest aha."  
"Aha, she's great once you get to know her."  
Robin felt a pang of jealousy that this jerk was the boyfriend of such a beautiful and seemingly sweet young girl .He definitely didn't think Speedy deserved her. But then again, maybe he didn't know enough about either of them to judge yet.

She arrived back and took his hand.

"Later dude!" Speedy called as he walked away, pulling her away too.  
Before she had completely disappeared, she glanced at Robin with a slight blush upon her cheeks and smiled at him politely.

Robin smiled like a crushing little boy once she'd left.  
'Oh well...I can like another girl, i guess. I mean really, how much am i even gonna see this girl. Im sure theres nothing to worry about...' He thought to himself, picking up his belongings from the floor just as the bell went.

His heart raced and his palms were sweating. Was it because he was already late to his second class or just that the girl had really ignited his feelings? He sighed at the thoughts racing through his own mind.  
'Okay enough, chemistry is the place to go next! ...If only I had any idea where that is...aha...?' he wondered to himself, walking out of the library...


	4. Chapter 4

Her POV  
'Oh x'hal...he was so...oh what is this word I am trying to think of? He was just so uh...good-looking? I believe that is the word humans' use for that. I wonder if I will see him around...hm.'

Robin sighed as he finally found his room.  
"Oh finally." He huffed, pushing the door open and being relieved as he saw it was a single room. There was a single bed in the corner with a desk next to it with a small silver laptop upon it and TV placed on the wall with a sofa and small table parallel to the TV. He whistled due to being impressed. He unpacked all of his belongings just in time as the bell rang out for lunch.

As he turned to walk out of the door, Raven appeared with her hood up all the way.  
"AH! Oh...Raven, you scared me!" Robin panted.  
"Oh...Sorry about that. You'll get used to it." She replied,  
"What're you doing here anyway?"  
"Escorting you to that thing called lunch, stupid."  
"Oh! Right, thanks!" Robin smiled sheepishly and closed his door, walking with Raven.

They approached the dinner hall. It was buzzing and busy. Loads of students were gathering up lunch or chatting aimlessly within the room. Nearly every seat was taken. Robin wondered where they were going to sit. Suddenly, Ravens eyes glowed white and a seat with 5 chairs appeared out of nowhere. He looked around to confirm that others had seen it too and he wasn't going insane.

They shuffled through the crowds and tables which were stupidly close together.  
"So where're are these friends I should be meeting?" Robin questioned,  
"Well, here comes one now. This is Cyborg."  
"Cyborg?"  
"Don't ask too much about it but he was in an accident a couple of years back and he had to be made into this robot type of creature. So strong though and really a very nice guy."  
Robin watched the blue and white mechanical person walk over and put his hand up in greetings.

"Whassup Rae! Oh, hey dude. You're Robin, like boy wonder right?" He asked, smiling.  
"I am, and you're Cyborg, yeah?"  
"The one and only, nice to meet you,"  
"Likewise."  
"So, how you finding it?"  
"Its' okay, the class' seem nice, the people are mostly friendly and the rooms are great aha!"  
"Ah good to hear, you really will love it. Also, we have combat practice next! Its always the best class!"  
Robin smiled brightly at Cyborgs comment.  
Just then, a small green boy bounced over, "hola Raven, Cyborg, Robin-ROBIN!?" Said the little changeling.  
"Uh...yeah?" He replied, dumbfounded.  
"WHAT!? YOU. HERE!? HOW. BOY WONDER. BATMAN. Ah, I think my brain has just broken!" Beastboy spluttered.  
Robin facepalmed and looked over to Raven who just nodded, "Yeah, like I said, you got some fans here. Including Beastboy. " She deadpanned,  
"Hey Rae, is Star not gracing us with her presence this lunch time?" Cyborg wondered, smirking at Robins' confused look of not knowing her.  
"Probably not. She'll probably be with the archer." She shrugged.  
Robin went to open his mouth and ask about this 'Star'? But before his breath could be heard, the bell signalling class erupted once more.  
They all got up and began evolving into teams for Combat practice. Robin looked around and Raven grabbed his arm and yanked him away from his confusion. Soon Raven and Robin were accompanied by Beastboy and Cyborg. Beastboy glanced around and caught sight of the person he was looking for.

"Yo' Star!" Beastboy called out, "Get your butt over here, dudette!"  
Robin looked up and gasped as his view was filled with beauty.  
It was the exact girl he has laid eyes on in the library! Her hair was long and a light auburn but it was silky and shiny too! Her eyes were light green orbs which glimmered in the sunlight. Her smile was to die for. It lit up all of her perfect features on her face.  
She floated over to the 4 of them, "Starfire, this is Robin. Robin, Starfire." Raven introduced the two, raising an eyebrow between them.

Robin smiled at Starfire and vice versa. Starfire could feel her heart banging against her chest...Surely that should only happen when she was with speedy but in truth, it didn't do anything like that when she was with him. This feeling for Robin was completely different and new, but she didn't mind it; it was a good kind of feeling. She returned his smile and their gaze locked for a little while longer before Robin cleared his throat, "Hello there...Starfire..." He spoke softly to her.  
"Greetings...uh...Robin?" She stammered,  
"Yeah that's right."  
"Robin...That is such a different name from what I have heard. But, it is a nice name, like the bird, yes?"  
"Aha, yeah...Wait...So you don't know who I am?"  
"I know you are Robin...?"  
"HE'S BATMANS EURGH STAR. You ruin my love of comics." Beastboy groaned.  
"Bat-who?" She quizzed  
"Guys, of course Starfire doesn't know who Robin is. Robin, Starfire is from a planet called tameran and she just about knows the English language so no, she wouldn't know your back story." Raven explained  
"Oh thank goodness." Robin sighed, making Starfire giggle, gleefully.  
His palms were sweaty beneath his gloves. He didn't really understand whatever it was he was feeling. Although, it was nice.  
"Combat Practice timer has been initiated!" Cyborg called. They all took a position.  
BEEP.  
The timer had begun. They all sprung forward.  
Robin threw electric disks at robotic hands which were emerging from the walls whilst Beastboy changed into a Gorilla and chose to rip them from the wall instead.  
Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at small robots which were complete with red hot lasers while Starfire flung her bright green star bolts at them.  
Raven was using her dark powers to rip robot rollers to shreads but suddenly, one hit her from behind, causing her to drop to the floor with a groan.  
Beastboy suddenly turned around and gasped as he saw Raven helpless and useless on the floor, in pain. He ran back to her and held her side and arm, careful not to cause more damage to her frail body. She flickered her eyes, "Beastboy?" She whispered,  
"It's okay Rae, I'll get you to the finish line!" Beastboy instructed, running faster.  
Starfire watched Raven and Beastboy run and smiled at the two. She escalated higher into the air and aimed for a robot who was equipped with a laser and she was about to shoot until she heard her name being yelled faintly in the distance, "huh?" she mouthed to herself,  
"Star, baby!" Speedy obnoxiously bellowed, "you're doing great, keep it up!"  
She smiled and waved, losing concentration resulting in a robot shooting her in the back causing her to groan in pain, loudly.  
Robin gasped and ran towards where she was falling to. He wasn't going to let her fall to the floor which would inflict much more pain to the alien girl. He sprinted faster and faster and stuck his arms out and luckily caught her straight into his arms.  
She was blushing yet panting from the winds. She opened her eyes and looked up into Robins' mask.  
"You saved me...?" She asked, gasping. Robin nodded and blushed as did she during a giggle.  
"GUYS COME ON. 10 seconds remaining!" Raven called as she was put down,  
Robin gasped and ran as fast as possible and skidded over the finish line.  
Speedy didn't very much like what he saw within the practice and marched away without a word.  
Starfire wandered over to Robin and put a strand of perfect hair behind her ear. "I would like to give my thanks for rescuing me in combat practice..." She politely whispered,  
"Its okay, really" He quietly replied back. She giggled quietly and walked out of the room, leaving with eye contact still in tact.  
"WE PASSED IT TODAY!" Beastboy yelled, "In celebration, can we hit up the pizza bar on the other side of campus."

They all agreed and walked away from the room...


	5. Chapter 5

So, that evening, they all decided to meet at the pizza palace which was located on the east side of campus. It did the best pizza in the entire universe well...in beastboys opinion anyways.

Within an hour, four of them had appeared. Beastboy sighed and rolled his eyes. Raven sensed what he was irritated by, "What are we supposed to do? So she has a boyfriend, meaning she doesn't seem to have much time for her friends anymore." She deadpanned, shrugging at the end.

"Should one of us go and get her? Cause I mean there's speedy and like she isn't with him..." Cyborg suggested, pointed to red headed boy.  
"Mm sure. Robin, can you go get Starfire?" Raven asked,  
"Me? But I only met her today...I doubt she'll remember who I am." Robin shrugged,  
Raven narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, "Trust me, Starfire doesn't forget people in the space of 3 hours. Room 208. Go." She commanded.  
He sighed and pushed away from his pizza. He wandered across the site searching for the girls' dorm. He eventually found it and scanned for her room. Finally he found it and lifted a fist up to knock on the door. He stopped as he heard little sniffles.

"Um...Starfire?" Robin whispered softly.  
"Who is there?" She breathed,  
"Uh...I don't know if you remember me from today, its robin..."  
"Of course I remember you...You may come in."

He nodded to himself and slowly opened the door. Her room was a happy type of purple, if it made sense. Her bed was round and there were teddies all around. There was her own bathroom too which was bright pink and her floors were a dark brown wood. She also had a bright yellow sofa in front of a flat screen TV. Photos completely plastered her one of her walls. He was amazed as he realised that must of taken forever to put together.  
The tamaranian beauty was sat cross legged in the middle of her bed, still clearly sniffling.

"Starfire..." He hushed,  
"Hello, new friend..." She said quietly, showing a weak smile.  
He shuffled his feet so that he was closer and took a seat on the end of her bed.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, stupidly.  
"I am..." She lied.

He slowly, unaware of her reaction, placed a hand on her forearm, "I know we only met this afternoon but its alright...You can tell me..." He whispered, calmly ending with a comforting smile.

"I-I-I do not know what I did wrong..." She let out, sighing to finish.  
Robin leaned in as a way of telling her to continue.  
"I-Speedy-He..." She couldn't exactly get her words out. She took a deep breath and tried again, "Speedy decided it would be best to end the relationship that we shared-"She cut herself off and began to cry quietly.

He instantly felt anger at this guy and also he felt sadness for Starfire. He didn't care; he could have known her for one day or a million days, He clambered closer to her and pulled her closer, embracing her.  
"D-Did he even give a reason?" Robin asked, gritting his teeth as he felt like punching this 'speedy' square in the face.  
"He-He said I 'flirt' too much with other m-males. But he also told me how I-I do not deserve him because I am n-nothing..." She sobbed more and louder. That made Robin more infuriated with this dude. Forget punching, he wanted to murder him. Robin felt strange.

He found it odd how he felt so much passion for a girl he had known for at least 4 hours. Without even knowing her properly, he already knew he had a type of feeling for this girl.  
"He said that?" Robin seethed.  
She nodded against his chest.  
"How dare he..." Robin whispered,  
Starfire sat up and looked to his face in curiosity, "Im sorry?" She sniffed.  
"Well how inconsiderate can someone be? He's stupid to think you're the one who doesn't deserve him. It actually makes me laugh. He is the one who is nothing. I only met you today and Im positive that you are thousands times more of a person than he could even dream of being. Sides, if he cannot see a good thing when he hasn't, then he is definitely more of a moron than I thought. Never think less of yourself because of him, you're amazing. He's the one who needs a personality check. Besides, you're a...beautiful girl, Im certain you'll find someone way better." Robin complimented, slightly blushing but within the light, it could not be seen.  
"I-I...Thank you for your words." She whispered, smiling at him with tears evaporating.  
"Anytime. Now, come on, how about we join the others and have some pizza?" He grinned,  
"Robin...I do not know-" She faltered,  
"It'll cheer you up, I promise."

She giggled and got up slowly off of the bed and travelled with him towards the the pizza palace. On their journey, they witnessed Speedy with a young blonde haired girl with his arm around her shoulder, going in for a kiss.  
Starfire gasped which caught Robins attention. Starfire looked as if she was going to break down in tears once again. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head sadly, "Pft and you doubted yourself? That's it." He said, marching over to Speedy. Starfire wondered what on earth he was going to do.

"Hey boy wonder!" Speedy grinned,  
Robin continued marching and smacked him straight up in the face.  
"Whoa! Ah you bastard. What was that for!?" He scowled,  
"You didn't deserve her, let alone anyone. Blondie, you're wasting your time; he's nothing special. Oh and speedy? Don't go near Starfire again, she can do better." He spat, turning and returning to Starfires side.  
"Robin, that was...amazing...thank you." She breathed, smiling gratefully.  
"It's okay, really." He replied, motioning her to continue walking with him.  
They finally arrived to the pizza palace and were greeted by the others.  
"Well hey there little lady. We have a mint frosted pizza with banana sauce on top with your name on it!" Cyborg exclaimed, him and Beastboy grinned as they pulled Starfire to the counter to collect it.

Raven crossed her arms and looked at Robin, "what?" He asked, innocently.  
"I can feel that she's upset. Did you talk to her?" She asked,  
"Yeah but I don't know if Im supposed to tell or not..."  
"Doesn't matter anyway, I can always just access your thoughts and find out for myself."  
"You can do that!?"  
"Of course, Im an empath."  
"Ah...Well then do that. Then Starfire can't get angry at me because I didn't tell but other than that, it'd take effort to tell, so yeah go for it." Robin agreed.  
For a minute raven closed her eyes and scanned Robins' thoughts for the conversation in which he and Starfire had shared momentarily.  
When she finished she gasped and Robin gave an agreeing expression, "Bastard right?" Robin said,  
"Completely. Though, punching him was a good idea that was definitely needed." Raven answered,  
Robin chuckled.  
"Oh and Robin?" Raven raised an eyebrow,  
"Yes?" He replied,  
"Im sure those 'feelings' aren't gonna go away any time soon, just saying." She smirked.  
"I...um...I...look...Eurgh. Yeah...you're right...mmm." Robin stuttered, taking a seat.

He was definitely hoping that the feelings for Starfire would subside but it was clear they were not going to.

He sighed but smiled when he say Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire return with a strange looking pizza.

He chuckled and attempted to forget...


	6. Chapter 6

Six months passed unbelievably quickly. Robin had begun to learn a lot at the institute. His friendships had increased with everyone really well. His best friends were now the very first few people he met.

With Raven, they had been in each others minds. They had a deeper connection than he had with any of the others really. They had emotionally and literally seen through the others eyes. She was like a twin sister to him. She was a big part of his life as she understood everything he had ever felt or even thought. He knew he'd never wanna forget her.

As for Cyborg, after about two months they had a brotherly love for each other. However, they argued a bit but in the end they were very understanding of each other and Robin felt he was the brother he never had. He had so much wanted a proper brother. He did a lot with Cyborg, from studying to playing basketball late at night. He also trusted Cyborg with a lot of personal details. But Robin was absolutely certain that he'd never tell a soul of any of the things he'd speak to him about.

Also, he had even gotten much closer with Beastboy who honestly, annoyed Robin more than any other friend of his but at the same time, he'd try his best to make Robin and others laugh even if he was no where near funny. He didn't trust him with his own personal things too much although, he did have a depth of trust for him, but it still needed work.

Lastly, there was Starfire. Raven was right; his feelings for her definitely did NOT go away but in a way, he didn't want them too either. He kinda liked the way his tummy got butterflies every time she'd smile or laugh or give him a bone-crushing hug. He also loved to take the time to explain things about earth to her which no other person had really tried to do. Raven had attempted it but Raven being Raven got too frustrated and usually had to leave to calm herself by meditating so Robin took on the job of it, happily. She had made the biggest impact on his time there because she had just appeared from nowhere and he was so happy that she had come into his life. The way they acted together, he hoped that some day, things would work for them but in another perspective, it may ruin their whole friendship which would certainly shatter his heart and maybe even his mind a little. They had gotten so close it was almost unreal. He and she had shared so much of their personal life, not all of it but a good majority had been shared between the two. He trusted her more than anyone he'd trusted in his whole life. She was so sweet and cared for him a lot. Even in the slightest of problems, she made sure it would not cause Robin to be sad. He knew it was deeper than a childish crush. He dared to say perhaps it was even love. But he had convinced himself that it was too good to be true. He truly doubted anything could ever happen between them; that fate would be that kind to him.

In all honesty, they had all become a very close bunch of friends. Robin had become close with pretty much all of them. Raven had become like sisters with Starfire and had even become pretty close with Beastboy which shocked everyone. Starfire was around them all more considering she wasn't forever with Speedy anymore so that caused her to become close with them all and Cyborg and Beastboy had become inseparable best friends; they got on so well.

_

"Dudes. Dudes. Dudes." Beastboy chanted,  
"What?" Raven sighed,  
"Wicked Scary 8 is out on DVD! Considering today is our free day, can we please hit up the mall and get it!? PLEASE!?" He begged,  
"Oh that would be most glorious! Besides, it may be a chance for me to retrieve new hair ornaments!" Starfire giggled, happily clapping her hands.  
"I don't know guys; we've got a lot of studying to do for the end of semester exam..." Robin suggested, Raven nodding in agreement. Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy stared at them both and suddenly burst out laughing.  
"Yo' you serious!? That's like 3 weeks away. C'mon man, we've worked our butts off this semester! We deserve some kind of break!" Cyborg pointed out,  
"Not to mention but helloooo. Its Friday...ya know, end of the week? Weekend time... TIME FOR FUN!?" Beastboy said in slow motion, hoping he would get through to them.  
Raven lifted a fist with black energy burning around it.  
"AH! SHE'S GONNA MURDER ME!" Beastboy squealed, morphing into a rabbit and jumping into Starfires' arms, causing her to laugh.  
Raven released her grip on her own hand and folded her arms and rolled her eyes at the childish changeling.  
"Mm, I suppose we could relax for a little bit...I mean, we have been working really hard..." Robin pondered, shrugging.

Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire all clasped their hands and made big puppy dog eyes at Robin hoping that he would agree for final.

He chuckled and held up his hands in defeat, "alright aha, we can have a movie night!" He smiled at the end of his sentence as he saw Starfires emerald orbs, light up.  
They all decided to meet at the campus' statue in the front of the whole institution in 10 minutes so that they could all collect their belongings and make their way to 'the mall of shopping' as Starfire always called it.

10 minutes later, they were all at the meeting point...well, minus one of them.  
Raven hadn't shown as quickly as the others. They waited for her for another five minutes and were wondering whether they should go and find her.  
"You guys don't think anything's happened to her, right?" Beastboy asked,  
"Oh I hope not!" Starfire sighed, heavy heartedly.  
"Nah, we're probably just worried about nothing," Cyborg concluded,  
"Cyborg was right, look. Here she comes..." Robin stated, pointing.  
"Hey guys, sorry, got caught up." Raven explained,  
"It's cool. CAN WE GO NOW!?" Beastboy asked, they all began walking towards the bus stop. Raven was walking slowly at the back of all of them. Beastboy swiftly hung back so he could talk to her. He gave a sheepish smile when she raised an eyebrow at his action, "Hi!" He said, grinning and holding up a hand.  
"Um...hey..." She replied, facial expression remaining.  
"Were you okay? We got kinda um worried when you weren't at the meeting point..." Beastboy explained,  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." She replied,  
"You sure? You know, you can always tell me if something's bothering you..." Beastboy said in a serious tone, looking straight into her deep amethyst coloured eyes. She was slightly shocked and blushed slightly...  
"I know...thank you Beastboy..." Raven replied, "I...I...I just had this little argument with my father I guess you could say."  
"Oh? What was it about...?" Beastboy answered, serious tone still in tact.  
"Its hard to explain." She deadpanned.  
"Fair enough. Do you wanna talk about it later? Like after the movie?" He asked, holding his breath.  
"...sure..." She replied, blushing a slight bit more.

Ravens heart sped up a little. Yes, in truth she had feelings for Beastboy but in able to keep them under control, she had to act completely normal so that involved mocking him and making fun of him. She hated being that way towards him, but what was she really supposed to do? She knew if she began to open up, her feelings would surely get the best of her and make more problems than needed.

Beastboys' warm hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her little trance; she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and a shiver tingle her spine at his touch.  
"Good. I think it'll be good to chat, I mean in all seriousness, we never really have before an-" He stopped,  
"BUS IS HERE YA'LL!" Cyborg bellowed to them all.  
"Thanks for the update, captain duh." Raven deadpanned, causing the whole group to let out a snigger.  
"Just get on the dang bus, girl." He said, poking his tongue out, making even Raven crack a smile.

They journeyed on the bus for what seemed like a very long time but in reality it was just 20 minutes. They chatted about what they were going to buy at the mall. Starfire wished to pick up some pretty coloured candy and hair ornaments and stuffed teddies. Robin wanted to check out the auto parts store with Cyborg and Beastboy chose to hit up the video store to get the movie but also to browse and probably purchase yet another one or two video game for their precious X420 which the boys had come to love like a treasure.

Raven didn't really have a purpose for being there but she chose to stick with Starfire because star was the only one of the group who never moaned about going into the book shop with her.

They all parted ways for now and agreed to meet at the entrance once again in a little while.

Robin and Cyborg made their way to the auto-parts shop and looked around at all the different pieces and components. They were fascinated by what they saw but then the conversation seemed to linger into a different subject. "So Rob. Gotta ask ya...Has someone got a crush on our little Star?" He asked, chuckling and wiggling his eyebrows.  
Robin turned scarlet and his breathing went odd, "Wh..Wh..where'd you get an idea like that from?" He stuttered, trying to force a laugh to make Cyborgs question sound silly.  
"C'mon man. You can tell me!" He said, shrugging but still having a grin plastered across his face.  
Robin made an irritated face, "I really don't actually wanna talk about this, ugh." He face palmed himself and sighed causing Cyborg to chuckle his guts out!  
Suddenly, Robin whipped around and fired a question at him which he wasn't expecting, "So you gonna ask Bumblebee out some day soon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Cyborg was taken back and stopped laughing.  
"Touché, Rob, touché." Cyborg replied, causing Robin to laugh loudly. Cyborg groaned and moved down an aisle whilst Robin trailed behind, snickering.

_

Beastboy shuffled around the entertainment store searching for his desired movie choice. He suddenly squealed like a young girl who had just received the last edition of a Barbie doll. He held up the movie labelled, 'Wicked Scary 8' to the light and was in a world of his own in which he talked to himself saying things like, "this is the most beautiful thing I have seen all semester...I am not worthy."  
He felt a tap on his shoulder, "Um, kid?" The shop clerk said, "You okay?"  
"Yeah but have you seen what I have in my hand!? WHO WOULDNT FREAK OUT?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He again squealed.

The clerk weirdly smiled and backed away, "Riiiiiight...I'll be by the counter when you wanna buy it..." He was gone in a flash.  
"Ok Rae was right...I need to turn my enthusiasm down in public..." He giggled to himself.

Ah Raven... He was overjoyed about earlier that she had agreed to talk after the movie. He so wanted to just make a move but making a move on Raven would be like signing for world war 3! You would never be able to tell the outcome so decided to wait longer, at least until he knew her better...as well as Robin did. In a way, he was slightly jealous of Robin because he was so well clicked with Raven. He and she knew a lot about each other and he wanted that with her more than anything even-

"...MEGA MONKEYS 7!?" He finished his sentence outside of his head. He collected up games from Mortal Kombat to Call of Duty and any other barbaric game you could think of in between. He happily stomped over to the counter and dumped all of the DVD and CD cases onto it.

He had a big grin and the clerk almost sighed about how much effort it would require to scan all the items through. Beastboy happily stood and waited whilst he checked the items through but Beastboy continued standing there, slowly removing his gaming card from his pocket and holding it up close to his face...almost...very proud of what he owned.

_

Raven closed a dusty brown book and placed it back on its shelf where it belonged, careful that she wasn't bending the spine in any way or tearing any pages by mistake. She carefully picked up a dark green skinned book which was labelled, 'Almorea spells and incantations' which seemed to interest Raven to a great level.  
"Friend Raven? May I ask you something?" Starfire asked quietly from behind her,  
"Mm?" She deadpanned.  
"Do you harbour feelings for friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked, smiling.

Suddenly the books that were in Ravens hands were encased in black energy and flew up in the air and one by one hit the floor with a thud.

"Um. Would you still believe me if I said no after seeing that...?" Raven hoped, turning slightly red whilst picking up her books.  
"Nope, I believe not tehe." Starfire giggled, bending down to help Raven collect the books up.  
"Ugh. Just don't tell anyone please? And that means Robin also." She sighed,  
"I am sworn to secrecy, I promise!" Starfire grinned,  
"Mmm, but that reminds me...hows those feelings for Robin going?" She replied, smirking.  
"They are- Wait! How did you know how I am feeling!?"  
"Star. You've known me for like 2 years now. Your feeling hits me live a wave hits rocks on a beach. I can sense it straight away because of your aura considering how close we have become."  
"I see. They are certainly not disappearing friend! I do not know what to do. I do not wish to tell him for the moment as I fear I may damage the friendship which we hold so dear!" Starfire babbled.  
"Don't worry Star, only time will tell us what is meant to happen." She turned away and smirked to herself then spoke up once more, "Eh. So ready to go to 'Hannah's hot hair accessories'?" Raven said with a sense of venom in her mouth from the name of the dreadful shop.  
"OH YES!" She screamed, pulling Raven along by her hood. Raven sighed. Oh the things Starfire made the sorceress go through.

The gang all regrouped at the main fountain right next to the entrance and walked outside to wait for a transportation unit.  
Soon the bus appeared and they were all once again, chatting amongst themselves and showing one another their purchases.

When they arrived back to the Campus it was around 9pm.  
"So ya'll who's room we watching the movie at?" Cyborg quizzed, looking at them all.  
"I say mine? Got the flat screen and the two sofas, it should be good, right?" Robin suggested.  
"HELL YEAH!" Beastboy and Cyborg said in unison, high fiving each other and then sprinting towards Robins room.  
"Wow. I guess some kids never really do grow up." Raven snickered, causing Robin and Starfire to laugh too. They wandered after Beastboy and Cyborg.

Soon enough, they were all packed out in Robin's room with popcorn and sugared candy and fizzy sodas. On the one sofa, sat Robin on the end and leaned on the chairs arm a little then beside him sat Starfire who had a pink blanket wrapped around herself ready to force in front of her eyes when the scary parts happened. Next to her was Cyborg who was already starting on the first bowl of popcorn, happily munching away.

On the second sofa, sat Raven with her hood up, hiding most of her facial expressions. She was equipped with a book so that she didn't die of boredom because of the movie. Then sat Beastboy who had the movie in his hand ready to put the movie in the DVD player.  
"Dudes and dudettes, are you ready to encounter the terror of the year, the thing that will keep you up at night for months, the-" He boomed,  
"Just start the movie already." Raven deadpanned.  
"Right!" Beastboy chuckled, slapping the DVD in.

During the movie, Starfire had sneakily snuggled closer to Robin in the moment of her terror and fear. As the girl on the movie screamed, Starfire gasped and reached and grabbed Robins hand in her own. At first, Robin blushed at the action but soon chuckled and patted Starfires shoulder, "Don't worry Star, it's just a movie, nothing's real in it." He smiled softly,  
"But what if they were real...Oh! Will you protect me if such a thing was to happen!?" She gasped,  
"O-Of course I would," He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck in his nervousness.

Over on the second sofa, Raven had placed her book on the table and was staring at the screen with an open jaw. She had her arms folded but as the boyfriend in the movie got hacked and slashed, she leaned back into the comfy sofa and laid her hands by her legs, not realising Beastboy had a hand placed in the exact spot she was heading for.  
As soon as their skin touched, they both looked at each other and instantly retracted their hand from the spot. They both looked away from one another but the heat in the faces was unbearable from where they were blushing so much.

After another hour, the movie ended and Robin switched the lights on.  
"Did I tell you or did I tell you!?" Beastboy asked,  
"Tell us what, friend?" Starfire was confused,  
"That the movie was the best thing on the earth!"  
"oh yes, it was quite frightening, tehe!"  
"Yeah I suppose it was pretty creepy Beastboy!" Robin chimed,  
"I was freaking out ya'll! Aw nice choice in movie BB!" Cyborg chuckled,  
"C'mon Raven," Beastboy nudged, "you know it was scary!"  
"Yep. So scary that I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," She said, monotone. Beastboys face fell,  
"You know! One day I will find a movie that will freak you out so bad, you'll be having nightmares for years!"  
"...Good luck with that one..." She smirked.  
Robin yawned which everyone took as a signal to get out of his room.  
"See ya later Rob, thanks for letting us use ya room!" Cyborg said, walking down the hall.  
"Raven, did you still wanna...um...talk?" Beastboy asked, looking at the ground.  
"Sure..." She said quietly, "come on..."  
"Bye Robin, Starfire." Beastboy and Raven said in unison as they also walked down the hall, turning the corner when they reached it.  
Starfire slowly walked to the door and leaned against the frame slightly, "I thank you for letting us host the movie night within your chambers Robin!" She said, smiling  
brightly.

That smile...he thought but tried to shake the thought.

"Aha, It's okay Star, anytime." He replied, smiling softly to her.  
"I should get the going to my own room, goodnight Robin..." She whispered as she got closer to his face to embrace him,  
"Night, Star, sweet dreams..." Robin replied as her cheek brushed his own as she went in for the hug. He gladly gave into the hug. He almost fell from the marvellous scent that hung on her skin. She smelled like vanilla mixed with cookies and roses. She pulled away after for what seemed a good 20 minutes which was really like 2 minutes. She smiled and nodded before turning and floating down the hallway.

Robin slowly closed the door and rested his back against it; he sighed from contentment...


	7. Chapter 7

Raven's pace was seemingly a lot quicker than Beastboys so he was slowly trudging behind her on the walk to her room, he sighed and puffed, "Uh...Raven? Kinda-dying-over-here-" He coughed, causing Raven to turn,

"wow, you're really unhealthy..." She examined.  
"Thanks." He deadpanned, catching his breath back.  
"Welcome." She smirked,  
"But seriously, how much further is your room? It's like we've been walking for years and I'm pretty su-" He was cut off as he heard a tap against a door and looked up,  
"This...Is my room..." She explained,  
"Oh thank you lord baby jesus, for not making her room further away." Beastboys plea made Raven smile. She rolled her dark eyes and opened the door and carried on walking inside.

Beastboy chuckled to himself and got to his feet, brushing himself down. He sighed and walked in after Raven.  
He was kinda scared of how it looked on the inside. It had black floors and dark purple walls. There were small statues of heads with symbols, words and incantations all over. There were many books around the room signalling that she read more than any teenager ever had, ever.  
She quietly sat cross-legged upon her blue sheeted bed.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" the voice lingered throughout the room.  
"Well. What's this about you and your father?" Beastboy asked, taking a seat opposite her on the bed, in the same position.  
"I-I- you won't wanna know me if you know the truth..." She stammered,  
"Hey. Of course I will. Raven, you're really important to me. Nothing you say about yourself; true or not can change that." He beamed at her. She hung her mouth open in slight shock but also because of flattery.  
"Achem. Well...have you ever heard of Trigon...?" She whispered,  
"um...I wanna say yeah, but nope!" He replied, honestly.  
"Well he's the supreme evil of the universe and he destroyed many worlds centuries ago..."  
"Oh wait! Yeah I have heard of him, when I was younger. Bit of a prick, huh?" He chuckled,  
"Beastboy..."  
"What is it, Rae?"  
"He's...my father."  
"What? No way..." He breathed, eyes widening, "I-Uh-how..."  
"Please...don't hate me because of it? I'm nothing like him, I don't wanna ever hurt people, like he does for fun."  
"So does this mean you're like half human, half demon?" Beastboy quizzed,  
"Mhm," She nodded,  
"Well...that's pretty cool!"  
"Excuse me...?"  
"Well, not that your dads evil but the demon part is kinda...fascinating."

She blushed as he used the word 'fascinating'  
"So what's the deal with your dad at the moment then?" Beastboy raised an eyebrow.  
"Part of him is within my body; my mind. This part is known as 'wrath' and I got really stressed this morning because he tried getting out once more. That's what made me late; stopping him."  
"Ohh, now I totally get it!"  
"Mmm."  
"What's bad about that?"  
"What'd you mean?"  
"Well, you beat him...So what's the problem?"  
"He's gonna keep coming back and soon enough...I won't be able to beat him again."  
"Hey, don't talk like that. Of course you'll get him."  
"I wont, I'm not strong enough to kee-" Raven was cut off.  
"Of course you will. You wanna know why, cause if not on your own, you have all of us by your side to defeat him." He replied, taking her hand.

Ravens cheeks flared red at his touch. It was nice to be comforted but at the same time, her emotions were exploding from within and she didn't know what was gonna happen next.  
Until the answer found its way to her.

Suddenly, an ornament of a small demon was encased in black energy and smashed against the wall.

"Whoa!" Beastboy exclaimed, letting go of her hand; the warmth instantly fading, "What was that all about, Raven?" He asked, eyeing her carefully.  
"I-I'm so sorry. I just...My emotions sometimes get the best of me. I..." She trailed off, looking down.  
There was a familiar touch of warmth upon her skin. She raised her head and noticed Beast boy had gotten a lot closer. She had small tears pricked in her eyes.  
"Raven..." He whispered, softly.  
"This one time, Beastboy...I-I-I'm afraid. Afraid of what might happen in the future." She sobbed.  
"Its okay, It'll be fine...I promise." He hushed her, bringing her close. She sighed and rested her head against Beastboys chest. She brushed her tears away and pushed a strand of dark, purple hair behind her ear and rested a hand on Beastboys chest.  
"Please...Beastboy?" She whispered, quietly.  
"Yeah Raven?" He replied, looking at the wall but focusing on her words.  
"Please, don't tell any of the others...Not even Robin knows any of this." She asked.  
"I won't. Promises, promises Rae." He chuckled. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him whilst crossing her arm. She raised an eyebrow and her lips fought to keep a smile, "Did you seriously just say 'Rae'?" She deadpanned,  
"Uh...Yup!" He giggled,  
She rolled her eyes and let the smile escape onto her mouth.  
"Oh my god, no way!" He burst out,  
"What?" Raven asked, monotone  
"I actually made you laugh! Go Beastboy, its your birthday, go Beastboy, uh huh. That's right!" He chanted and danced slightly, grinning. Ravens face fell into an expression that screamed, 'are you serious?' She facepalmed her own face and groaned. Beastboy shrugged and chuckled again.

Suddenly, their banter evaporated and the room was quiet once more. Beastboy was still smiling but his dark, emerald eyes focused and merged with amethyst coloured eyes. He stared deeply at Raven. This, at first, made Raven feel nervous and made her stomach feel strange and a shade of red crept over her face at how quiet and serious he was seemingly being. His eyes suddenly changed direction and flickered towards the door. Ravens face flattened and she looked down at her lap. It remained there until she felt a finger hook itself under her chin and made her look up.

Beastboys face filled her view and he slowly but carefully attempted to bring her face closer to his own. She had panicked feelings run throughout her. Her mind was racing on whether she should stop it or just simply go with it. She made her choice.  
She leaned in and Beastboy mentally told himself that she had given consent to his actions and leaned in more.

Their lips touched and together, their tongues danced together. Herself and Beastboy were in total bliss and Beastboy moved his hands slowly down to her hips. He told himself not to move them any further than that because he knew his own boundaries and knew that would be way too forward. He was trying his hardest to resist the male urges he was feeling and act like the gentleman that people had brought him up to be.

Raven slithered her own pale hands up from his chest to his neck. Nothing was exploding now. She had controlled and channelled this odd feeling she had been experiencing through herself. Now she understood that it was her feelings for Beastboy which was causing her powers to make things go completely...KABOOM-ish. She sighed mentally, knowing it was okay to just let go now.

She allowed herself to fall into the kiss. But she, like Beastboy knew the limits. She didn't want to be judged for going way too far with this situation. She let go of Beastboy and broke the kiss.  
"We should stop now..." She whispered,  
"Sorry..." He relpied,  
"No, no. It isn't you. I...I liked it... I just have the worry things might get out of control, you know?"  
"...You liked it?" He smirked.  
Her cheeks brightened again.  
"Mhm..." She mumbled, smiling slightly. She fiddled with her fingers and kept her gaze on them. Beastboy noticed too and grabbed her hands up to his face and kissed her knuckles, causing her to blush more and glance away, making her hair fall over one of her eyes slightly.  
"So...What do we do now...After this?" She suddenly whispered,  
Beastboy stopped but kept his hands covering hers.  
"Well. I'm gonna ask a question and I'm hoping we'll like know from that," He squeaked,  
"Go on..." Raven said, raising an eyebrow, desperately hoping it wasn't an idiotic choice of 'will you marry me' because she honestly would laugh in his face.  
"Raven...Do you wannaaa oh i don't know...Go out with meee?" He asked, adding extra sounds to the ends of words to somehow act cute.

He smiled and morphed into a tiny kitten. HE stared up at her with big eyes, hoping to convince her into saying the answer he desired.  
"Ok, yeah I will...just stop with the big eyes." She smirked, slightly and rolled her eyes and crossing her arms.  
He morphed back into human form and grinned, "You will!?" He asked excitedly.  
She nodded.  
"GREAT!" He said, happily to himself.

Raven was slightly overwhelmed at how happy he was with her answer. He caught her by surprise and attached his own lips to her, entering bliss for the second time in the space of two minutes.

She didn't allow it to deepen too much as it had before, so she pushed him away lightly.  
"I have to go to sleep..." She giggled, quietly.  
"nooo." Beastboy groaned quietly to himself,  
"yes I do" She smirked.  
"Hmm, alright Raven..." He said finally, standing up and walking over to her door.  
He opened it and turned to wave but saw raven standing by the door instantly. He saved his 'how'd you do that' question for another night. He yawned and kissed her hand, "Night beautiful," He whispered,  
"Goodnight, Beastboy..." She replied, showing a slight smile. He slowly released her hands which slipped quickly to her sides.  
"See ya tomorrow!" He nearly yelled, running down the hall. She cringed at her boyfriends' voice level and facepalmed her own face once again. She let the door close once more and went over to her bed. She got changed into her dark pyjama shorts and lilac string top which matched. She threw back the covers to her bed and slid within. She smiled to herself as the red hue returned, she sighed in contentment. She'd never felt this happy in her entire life. She gave out a quiet, girly squeal into her pillow and stared out of the window at the stars. She sighed one final time before falling into sleepy-land.

That night, for the first time ever; she slept with a genuine smile plastered upon her face.

-

Beastboy got into his room and whistled a tune to himself whilst grinning. He threw his clothes off and threw them onto the floor. He stood in his boxers and realised the coldness and threw on a white tank top to tend to his chill. He kept the smile on his face and he let himself crawl into bed and messily adjusted the covers over himself. He always slept in the same position. He placed his thumb in his mouth and gently drifted off into dream world.

So just like that, something new and excited had just begun for the green changeling and the dark empath which they knew, they were going to enjoy...


	8. Chapter 8

The grand hall was so huge. It could fit a good thousand people within it. It had large wooden beams running through the roof so it was securely held up and all of them were checked on regularly. The walls were bricked and were painted over with a glossy creamy orange colour. The floor was a dark stained wood which was varnished according to schedule. At the front, it became more interesting. There was a large podium running across the width of the room. Behind that was a long table with the most important members of staff sitting at it. There was also a large throne type chair that stood at the front which the headmaster sat in. Then between the table and the throne, there stood a large alter in which a large barrel shaped holder held ashes of spells and incantations. When the fire was set, colours overpowered the bright flames. It really was magnificent.

The grand hall had many, many rows of seats set up for the morning assembly at the institution and the hall was very busy with students filling those seats. Most of the students hated the assemblies but who wouldn't when they were two hours long?  
Although, Cyborg seemed to like them very much as he always seemed to be sat next to bumblebee. He took his regular seat and his knees jittered a lot, telling himself not to hope for her to take the place beside him as he'd just be disappointed. He sighed.

"Whats up, Sparky?" A light voice filled his ears.  
His face suddenly lit up and he spoke with a happy tone, "Oh hey Bee!" He replied, smiling.  
"Ah, so the sigh was an attention seeking method, eh?" She said, jokingly.  
"Yeah, dang. I didn't think you'd figure it out." He laughed, winking at her. She joined in on the laughing but after a short time, it passed and she smiled at him, "This seat taken?" She asked politely  
"Na, go for it." He grinned back at her. She laughed and sat down. They dove straight into conversation.

Bumblebee was seemingly very similar to Cyborg, minus the robot additions. But she was into the same music, liked to talk technical, got his sense of humour, had different banter with him all of the time. He loved it.

She was beautiful too, well to Cyborg she was the very definition.  
She had dark brown hair with matching brown eyes which glistened under all light. Her face was round but not so much chubby, just round. Her lips were that type of shape which some females had which looked eternally shaped into a smile. Her skin was dark like his own but it had a great shade to it. Her skin was soft and smooth too. She also wore her usual yellow and black striped halter shirt with high wasted type leggings which clung to her slim legs, showing off what she had. The whole bee look was complete with stingers at her hips and heeled boots upon her feet.  
He sighed once more, but this type gratefully and happily.

-

Robin was in the middle of explaining to Starfire why white cotton balls were so much different from cotton candy when they both decided the time was right to stroll into the hall. He laughed as her confused face contorted into a more confused face.  
"So...this candy of cotton is not the type that you use to clean wounds and such?" She quizzed.  
"No Star, cotton is like you said, to clean cuts and stuff but Cotton Candy is something you eat at carnivals and Funfairs. It tastes sweet and sugary and is usually pink." He smiled, wishing she was his for maybe the fifth time that morning.  
"Pink!?" She cooed, "Oh how exquisite!"  
He smiled again.  
"Please, will I ever see such a thing?" She asked, wishfully.  
"Of course. Remember the funfair that's like straight after the summer holidays?" He asked,  
"Um, oh yes!" She replied, clasping her hands together gleefully.  
"Well, there's always cotton candy at fairs, you'll get some there?"  
"Oh! You think?"  
"Promise!"  
"Yay! Oh how exciting!" She giggled, jumping up and down like a child. Robin Chuckled.  
"Oh by the way, gotta ask all of you guys something at breakfast, ok?" He pointed out to her.  
"Oh!" She whispered to herself, but nodded to Robin.  
"Come on, let's get our seats." He suggested,

Starfire nodded and followed him as he wandered through the doors of the hall.  
Speedy brushed passed her and turned his head, catching her glance. Their eyes locked for a moment and the world seemed to slow down for her. She knew there was still some type of feeling there. She felt sick to look at him but she felt like there was unfinished business between them. That explained the odd feeling she got while the stare was held.  
Suddenly, Speedy looked away from her and at his blue haired girl at his side.  
She mentally sighed, 'those poor girls...he just moves onto any of them who are in his sights...'

She felt someone tug on her arm; she turned back around to see Robin, "Star?"  
"Hm?"  
"You okay?"  
"I am, why?"  
"You kinda just completely zoned out there..."  
"Oh, it...it was nothing. Please, let us just sit down." She replied, sort of grumbling whilst she pushed ahead of a suspicious Robin and pulled him over to the seats beside Cyborg and Bumblebee. Between Robin and Starfire there was silence as neither of them really could figure out what was going on.

The hall full of students began to silence and Headmaster Alcheque stood at the front with a fire with blue and pink flames burnt brightly behind him. He cleared his throat and leaned into the microphone which was propped in front of him.  
Suddenly, a green young man and a dark haired beauty burst through the door, hand in hand.

Headmaster Alcheque raised an eyebrow but flickered a hand, meaning to allow the disruption. The both sighed and took there seats in the back row away from the others as there was no more seats near them.

A lot of the students were staring at them as they waltzed into the assembly. Raven sighed and dragged Beastboy down as he chuckled at peoples glances.  
Starfire was last to turn around. She mentally contacted Raven and Raven looked up at her while answering.  
'Please, are you and friend Beastboy committing to the dating?'  
'Ugh...Star...'  
'Please Raven, you are my best friend.'  
'As you are mine,'  
'So will you please respond to my question?'  
'...yes, I and Beastboy are now dating.'  
'OH! I SHALL GIVE YOU BOTH THE HUG AFTER THIS RITUAL OF SCHOOL!'

Raven smiled slightly at Starfire but rolled her eyes also. Starfire giggled girlishly. Robin raised an eyebrow at her small outburst.

She looked up and him and grinned. She leaned closer to his face which made Robin feel slightly warm beneath the collar, "Raven and Beastboy are now doing the dating!" She whispered, excitedly.  
"Oh wow. That is not something I would of guessed." He replied, genuinely shocked,  
"You are not happy for our friends?" She said, smile fading,  
"No, no! I am, Im just really shocked. I mean, did you really expect them of all people to get together?"  
"Mm, no...I imagined Raven with another..." She replied, quietly  
"What other?"  
"You." She replied, looking straight through his mask into his teal, blue eyes. Robin laughed but shook his head.  
"No offense to Raven, I mean I love her dearly; like a sister but gross! I'd never think of her like that. I kinda have a different type."  
"Oh? What is your type then?" Starfire whispered, innocently looking at her nails.

Robin smiled a little but tried to steal a glance at her face which was seeming to be impossible as her hair was falling in front of it.  
"Well. I don't know. I like girls who are sweet...Blondes or Red heads...oh and she has to laugh a lot. That makes me happy..." He whispered back, staring at the headmaster instead of her.

She made a little noise which sounded like she was thinking about something. Robin shook it from his mind and continued to listen to the headmaster.

The room was silent for the majority of the assembly before...  
"And young pupils do not forget! In a week's time, the summer masquerade ball will be happening. So please, get your attire and make it a night to remember before going on your 4 week summer holiday which I hope you will enjoy to the maximum. Alas, please, do not forget your end of semester 'Death route' exam taking place this afternoon; thank you students. That is all for now. Please wait to be dismissed by Madame Glifae!" He boomed through the mic.

An elderly woman who was still perfectly capable of agility lifted her hands row by row, signalling for the students to rise.  
Soon enough, all of the rows had been dismissed and the students hovered outside before heading off to their classes.  
"Star...What are you waiting for?" Robin asked a floating Starfire.  
"I am awaiting Beastboy and Raven. I need to congratulate them on their events!" Starfire replied, Robin crossed his arms and decided to wait with her.  
Finally, Raven and Beastboy stepped out of the doors and Starfire collected them into a bone-crushing hug before they could make an escape from her.  
"OH HOW HAPPY I AM FOR YOU, FRIENDS!" She squealed,  
"O-K S-tarfi-re! You're kinda-cut-ting off air-sup-ply!" Beastboy coughed out, causing Starfire to release them instantly.  
"Oh I forgot..." She said, looking sad.  
"It's alright, we all forget and make mistakes. Its nothing..." Raven deadpanned, fitting a smile to reassure her best friend.

Starfire smiled brightly again.

Robin stepped forward and also said his congratulations to them both followed by Cyborg who was now alone.

"Come Raven! We have much to talk about on the way to the class of potions!" Starfire smiled, yanking Raven away who awkwardly went along with it, nodding to Beastboy as a goodbye.  
"So BB!" Cyborg chimed, patting his back, "Details on the way to History?"  
"You bet!" Beastboy grinned. Robin rolled his eyes but a hint of envy struck him too. He found it weird how Beastboy had managed to capture a heart of a girl whereas he hadn't set out to catch Starfires heart yet in his attempts to take his steps slow.  
"So I guess we know who green bean is chilling with at the masquerade ball, huh?" Cyborg chuckled, nudging Robin.

'The ball.' Robin thought, eyes widening behind the mask.

Perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

After their first lesson, breakfast was ready to be had. Raven raised an eyebrow as she waited outside of the class for Starfire. When the red head walked out, she nudged Raven, "A zinclor for your pondering thoughts." She smiled,

"Huh? No I was just thinking. The schedule for school is so weird. Like, why have breakfast after a class...Like it doesn't even make sense?" Raven explained,  
"Mm, perhaps but on Tameran, we eat breakfast at 6 in the morning instead of around 7-11am. Would you recall that to be the weird?" She asked,  
"A little. Anyway, I'm starving. Let's go." Raven replied, walking quicker. They walked across the school grounds into the Food court part of the School.

It was a really big room which had light wooden floors with baby blue walls which stretched out. There were about five different stalls which served different types of breakfasts. It was perfect because at lunch and dinner, they would all change the stalls once again! Dinner was the best time to be in the food room.  
Raven and Starfire grabbed their trays and shuffled into the line. The came to the first stall and a young brown haired woman with lilac eyes smiled at the girls, "What drinks will you have gals?" She beamed,

Raven scanned the drinks list, "Uh, can I have Jasmine Tea please?" Raven asked, quietly.  
"Please, may I have the mustard?" Starfire beamed,  
Raven sighed while the cashier looked appalled, "Oh, Starfire?" She asked,  
"That is me!" Starfire replied, happily.  
The cashier laughed and passed her a big bottle of mustard with a pink bendy straw sticking out of the top. She clapped, "Oh I thank you!" She giggled, taking the bottle and placing it on her tray.

They both shuffled along to the next stall which sold fruit. Raven picked up an orange and Starfire picked up an apple. The next stall had pastry in which Raven picked up a sausage roll and Starfire picked up a croissant. Then, they both shuffled along and Raven picked up puffy puff balls and Starfire picked chocolatey chocolate stars. They were almost done but they had one more stall which was cooked foods. Starfire forked up 2 eggs and a complimentary muffin! Raven got 2 eggs and a waffle and also received a complimentary muffin.

They both began to walk over to their usual spot but both sat down and glanced at their trays. They both cringed at the amount of food was there.  
"Im really surprised we aren't obese, eating all this stuff." Raven shrugged,  
"Agreed..." Starfire commented.

Just then, the boys wandered into the hall and the girls felt better about themselves because the boys had WAY more food than they did.

Beastboy waddled over and popped his tray down on the table and gently brought Ravens neck back so that she was looking up at him and he attacked her lips, lovingly.  
"Oh! Friends, you are the cutest!" Starfire babbled, grinning and clapping. Cyborg and Robin sniggered,  
"What?" Raven shot at them,  
"Nothing..." Robin and Cyborg replied, holding their laughter.  
"Heh. Snigger all you want fellas! Im the one who's got a girl to call mine..." Beastboy said, triumphantly. Robin shrugged in defeat and took a seat beside Starfire followed by  
Cyborg who sat next to the boy wonder.

They dove into conversation but Starfires eyes glimmered as she remembered something, "Robin?" She spoke softly.  
"Yeah Star?" He replied, eyes flickering to her heart shaped lips behind the mask.  
"Was there not something you needed to bring about?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah!" He coughed, collecting the others attention, "You guys know who I am like behind the mask, yeah?"  
"Rich-" Starfire stopped when Robin covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Star! Don't say it out loud, I wouldn't want other people knowing. I mean, it took all you guys to get used to it. No names in particular..." He scolded, gently.  
"...Beastboy." Raven deadpanned, earning a 'hey!' facial expression from her boyfriend.  
"Yeah. Well, You know Bruce?" He asked, hushing his voice more.  
"Hehe-batm-" Beastboy stopped talking as Raven thumped him over the back of the head.  
"OW!" He winced, rubbing the wound.  
"Oops..." Raven shrugged, grinning inwardly.  
"Uh, yeah. Well he's away for the whole summer and he said I could still go there and like I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me for like 2 of the weeks?" Robin suggested,  
"WAYNE MANOR!?" Beastboy and Cyborg whispered, excitedly.  
"Yeah..." Robin replied,  
"Im in!" Cyborg accepted,  
"Me too!" Beastboy grinned,  
"Mm, I guess if you're going, I'll come, sure." Raven said, calmly.  
"Star...what about you?" Robin asked, hoping for a yes.  
"I would love to spend the two weeks with my companions!" She clapped her hands.  
His heart fluttered.  
"Good! Here's the address. Come on the second week in?" Robin said, while managing the address into everyones phone.  
"Awesome! This is gonna be great!" Beastboy pounded the air. Robin chuckled at his friends' enthusiasm.  
The bell went and they continued to their next lessons.  
3 more lessons passed until they had their 'Death Route' exam.

The first to go and attempt the exam was Robin. Before it got started, they all sat in the auditorium. Mrs Belirinco silenced everyone and began to bellow, "Ok. For those of you who are not sure what is entailed within this exam, it is like the following. You will step into the hall in front of us. Then, with great technology, you will all be in a different atmosphere, setting whatever you want to call it. There will be things trying to kill you. True, you can't die from this but you cant get very injured. So be careful. It will feel very real to you when you are in there. All sounds, objects, feelings are real. The first to go will be Robin."

Robin gulped.

"Please come down here Robin." She said, motioning him to step down. Robin sighed and stood up. He suddenly felt warmth on his hand. Starfire.  
He looked down to see her smiling, "Good luck friend!" She said,  
"Thanks Star..." He replied, removing his hand from hers and making his way down the steps. He was rather scared. He was the only human at the institution meaning he was more prone to injury.

He appeared in front of his teacher. She gave him a pouch.  
"Remember. Collect five stars and you will pass. But each time one is lost, 5 points are deducted." She explained.  
"Countdown initiated. Good luck." She said, opening the door for him.  
He breathed in and walked into the room which his exam was to take place in. The room was gigantic. The walls were a light grey and the ground was cold cement which was a dark grey. He released his breath. He momentarily saw the teacher as she typed away and pressed buttons to set the situation.

Next moment, it was freezing cold. There were mountains upon mountains but there was also deep rivers running all over the scene. The sky was dark and cloudy. A lot of the snow had actually turned to ice and looked dangerously slippery. He noticed a shaded part of the whole scene. He slowly walked over to it and looked down but he gasped and gulped.

There was a young baby trapped at the bottom of the cliff side. It was unsteadily placed between the two walls. He wasn't sure if he was meant to save the baby or retrieve the stars. "Miss! What am I meant to do? Get the baby or get the stars?" He yelled. There was no reply. He groaned.

He heard a rustle in the distance and looked back. There was a strange creature which was furry and blue as he could see. He edged closer and he gasped. He saw there was an army or blue, furry creatures with bulging, glowing red eyes and sharp teeth with matching sharp claws which looked bloodstained already. Robin's eyes widened and he faltered and fell as they charged at him. He shivered and got back to his feet.  
He shook his head and focused on them. He spun and flipped, punching and kicking in the process. He finished off 4 of the six. Then he noticed on had a star around its neck. He threw an ice disk at the one in front and shattered the monster into a million pieces. He then channelled all of his focus onto the star captor monster. He threw and electric disc and electrocuted it. Then he round house kicked it in the face and with a poof of smoke they disappeared. Robin could see the finishing point clearly enough and realised he'd need to hurry up and get the other 2 stars. He sighed and glanced down at the star in his hand but something yellow caught his sight in the ground. He peered closer and smiled as he noted it was another star. He went to reach it when suddenly he heard a rumble. Avalanche.

He gasped and grabbed the star. He began running as fast as he could but eventually his legs gave out and he was being dragged around by the wild snow. He desperately clung to the star and finally was able to reach his grappling hook. He shot it up at a cliff side and pulled himself up out of the coldness.

He just hung there until the avalanche subsided. He lowered himself and landed in a crouch. Now he had two stars which he carefully placed into the pouch he had been given. He sighed. He needed 1 more star.  
A loud voice suddenly echoed. "Robin. You have 1 minute to complete the simulation. Get moving!" His teacher yelled.

He freaked. He began to run towards the finishing point. He stopped.

The baby.

He realised saving a baby, fake or real was worth more than some plastic star. He ran back to the cliff side crack. The baby was now crying and wriggling so he managed to hook his grappling hook around the basket it was within and he pulled it up.  
He grabbed the baby out of the basket along with its blanket and hurried to the finishing point.

A loud siren rang and suddenly the baby vanished and in its place was a shiny star. He smirked, "It wasn't a baby...It was the last star..." He figured out.  
His teacher smiled as he stepped out.  
"Oh well done Robin. You did very, very well." She congratulated.

Robin nodded and grinned.

Everyone else completed their exam with ease well until Starfire got hurt in hers. Robin had been looking through the glass at the point and had gasped but he knew he could not help her.

She was slashed across the chest and shoulders. But, this just made her angrier so her powers were at max. She beat the monster and he turned into a star like the baby had. She was the last student to do their exam. She stepped out of the room and looked around. Everyone was silent. The teacher stood forward, "Good job Starfire. I hope you're alright?" She asked,  
"Yes. I am fine." She gritted her teeth and made her way out of the auditorium. Robin chased after her.

As she was leaving, Speedy roughly grabbed her wrist and sniggered, "Nice job, baby."

He laughed as she tore away from his grip and pushed passed him. He laughed and walked away as Robin approached. She walked down the silent hall.  
Robin burst out of the auditorium, "Star! Please, just wait!" He called, sighing.  
She shivered in a way and collapsed to the floor with her back against some lockers.  
Her head stayed in her knees and she quivered as she wept.  
Robin kneeled beside her, "Star..." He whispered, placing a hand on her back, "Whats wrong?"  
"I made a fool of myself in there, Robin. I could not handle myself and stick up for myself. I got injured and I have the marks to prove it. I am useless. I am nothing compared to the rest of the students." She whispered, crying quietly.  
"Starfire..." He whispered, caringly to her, running a hand down her mane of hair. She cried a little harder into his shoulder.  
"Star, please don't cry. You're perfect the way you are. You're so amazing when you fight and when you're in combat. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as flexible and free as you are. Please...You're perfect...I'm telling the truth." Robin said, soothingly.

She sniffed and stopped quivering. She looked up into his masked eyes. A small smile found its way onto her lips.  
"Truly?" She asked, slightly unconvinced,  
"I only speak the truth, Star." He said, smiling.

She returned the smile and wiped her eyes. Robin got to his feet and held out a hand for her. She gladly accepted and stood very close to him. The gaze couldn't be broken. They stared at one another in such a loving gaze with their hands still clasped.

Suddenly the bell exploded into life and classroom doors began opening and the hall was soon filled with buzzing coming from the students.  
Robin and Starfire immediately looked away from each other and dropped eachothers hand.  
"I thank you." She said nodding and smiling to Robin. He held up a gloved hand,  
"Don't worry about it," He smiled back, feeling a slight tinge of pink electrify his cheeks.  
"Well...I believe I will retire to my chambers for a while. I believe we are doing the hanging out later, yes?" She spoke, shyly.  
"Uh, yeah, I think so." He replied, thinking for a moment, "I'll see you later Star,"  
She smiled one last time before turning and she began to walk until Robin sighed and caught her arm before she could leave,

She tilted her head, confused at his actions.

"Uh, Star?" Robin began, scratching the back of his heated neck,  
"Yes, Robin?"  
"You know the Masquerade ball?"  
"I do,"  
"Would...Uh- I don't suppose you'd-" He sighed, "Star, would you like to go with me...maybe?"

Her eyes lit up as far as he could tell, "Oh friend Robin, I would love to accompany you to the festivities!" She beamed, embracing him within a bone-crushing hug.  
His face swelled with the brightest pink there possibly ever was. He breathed in as she released him.

He could tell she was a lot happier as she floated down the hall towards her dorm.  
He sighed and then his lips formed a smile...


	10. Chapter 10

After their first lesson, breakfast was ready to be had. Raven raised an eyebrow as she waited outside of the class for Starfire. When the red head walked out, she nudged Raven, "A zinclor for your pondering thoughts." She smiled,

"Huh? No I was just thinking. The schedule for school is so weird. Like, why have breakfast after a class...Like it doesn't even make sense?" Raven explained,  
"Mm, perhaps but on Tameran, we eat breakfast at 6 in the morning instead of around 7-11am. Would you recall that to be the weird?" She asked,  
"A little. Anyway, I'm starving. Let's go." Raven replied, walking quicker. They walked across the school grounds into the Food court part of the School.

It was a really big room which had light wooden floors with baby blue walls which stretched out. There were about five different stalls which served different types of breakfasts. It was perfect because at lunch and dinner, they would all change the stalls once again! Dinner was the best time to be in the food room.  
Raven and Starfire grabbed their trays and shuffled into the line. The came to the first stall and a young brown haired woman with lilac eyes smiled at the girls, "What drinks will you have gals?" She beamed,

Raven scanned the drinks list, "Uh, can I have Jasmine Tea please?" Raven asked, quietly.  
"Please, may I have the mustard?" Starfire beamed,  
Raven sighed while the cashier looked appalled, "Oh, Starfire?" She asked,  
"That is me!" Starfire replied, happily.  
The cashier laughed and passed her a big bottle of mustard with a pink bendy straw sticking out of the top. She clapped, "Oh I thank you!" She giggled, taking the bottle and placing it on her tray.

They both shuffled along to the next stall which sold fruit. Raven picked up an orange and Starfire picked up an apple. The next stall had pastry in which Raven picked up a sausage roll and Starfire picked up a croissant. Then, they both shuffled along and Raven picked up puffy puff balls and Starfire picked chocolatey chocolate stars. They were almost done but they had one more stall which was cooked foods. Starfire forked up 2 eggs and a complimentary muffin! Raven got 2 eggs and a waffle and also received a complimentary muffin.

They both began to walk over to their usual spot but both sat down and glanced at their trays. They both cringed at the amount of food was there.  
"Im really surprised we aren't obese, eating all this stuff." Raven shrugged,  
"Agreed..." Starfire commented.

Just then, the boys wandered into the hall and the girls felt better about themselves because the boys had WAY more food than they did.

Beastboy waddled over and popped his tray down on the table and gently brought Ravens neck back so that she was looking up at him and he attacked her lips, lovingly.  
"Oh! Friends, you are the cutest!" Starfire babbled, grinning and clapping. Cyborg and Robin sniggered,  
"What?" Raven shot at them,  
"Nothing..." Robin and Cyborg replied, holding their laughter.  
"Heh. Snigger all you want fellas! Im the one who's got a girl to call mine..." Beastboy said, triumphantly. Robin shrugged in defeat and took a seat beside Starfire followed by  
Cyborg who sat next to the boy wonder.

They dove into conversation but Starfires eyes glimmered as she remembered something, "Robin?" She spoke softly.  
"Yeah Star?" He replied, eyes flickering to her heart shaped lips behind the mask.  
"Was there not something you needed to bring about?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah!" He coughed, collecting the others attention, "You guys know who I am like behind the mask, yeah?"  
"Rich-" Starfire stopped when Robin covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Star! Don't say it out loud, I wouldn't want other people knowing. I mean, it took all you guys to get used to it. No names in particular..." He scolded, gently.  
"...Beastboy." Raven deadpanned, earning a 'hey!' facial expression from her boyfriend.  
"Yeah. Well, You know Bruce?" He asked, hushing his voice more.  
"Hehe-batm-" Beastboy stopped talking as Raven thumped him over the back of the head.  
"OW!" He winced, rubbing the wound.  
"Oops..." Raven shrugged, grinning inwardly.  
"Uh, yeah. Well he's away for the whole summer and he said I could still go there and like I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me for like 2 of the weeks?" Robin suggested,  
"WAYNE MANOR!?" Beastboy and Cyborg whispered, excitedly.  
"Yeah..." Robin replied,  
"Im in!" Cyborg accepted,  
"Me too!" Beastboy grinned,  
"Mm, I guess if you're going, I'll come, sure." Raven said, calmly.  
"Star...what about you?" Robin asked, hoping for a yes.  
"I would love to spend the two weeks with my companions!" She clapped her hands.  
His heart fluttered.  
"Good! Here's the address. Come on the second week in?" Robin said, while managing the address into everyones phone.  
"Awesome! This is gonna be great!" Beastboy pounded the air. Robin chuckled at his friends' enthusiasm.  
The bell went and they continued to their next lessons.  
3 more lessons passed until they had their 'Death Route' exam.

The first to go and attempt the exam was Robin. Before it got started, they all sat in the auditorium. Mrs Belirinco silenced everyone and began to bellow, "Ok. For those of you who are not sure what is entailed within this exam, it is like the following. You will step into the hall in front of us. Then, with great technology, you will all be in a different atmosphere, setting whatever you want to call it. There will be things trying to kill you. True, you can't die from this but you cant get very injured. So be careful. It will feel very real to you when you are in there. All sounds, objects, feelings are real. The first to go will be Robin."

Robin gulped.

"Please come down here Robin." She said, motioning him to step down. Robin sighed and stood up. He suddenly felt warmth on his hand. Starfire.  
He looked down to see her smiling, "Good luck friend!" She said,  
"Thanks Star..." He replied, removing his hand from hers and making his way down the steps. He was rather scared. He was the only human at the institution meaning he was more prone to injury.

He appeared in front of his teacher. She gave him a pouch.  
"Remember. Collect five stars and you will pass. But each time one is lost, 5 points are deducted." She explained.  
"Countdown initiated. Good luck." She said, opening the door for him.  
He breathed in and walked into the room which his exam was to take place in. The room was gigantic. The walls were a light grey and the ground was cold cement which was a dark grey. He released his breath. He momentarily saw the teacher as she typed away and pressed buttons to set the situation.

Next moment, it was freezing cold. There were mountains upon mountains but there was also deep rivers running all over the scene. The sky was dark and cloudy. A lot of the snow had actually turned to ice and looked dangerously slippery. He noticed a shaded part of the whole scene. He slowly walked over to it and looked down but he gasped and gulped.

There was a young baby trapped at the bottom of the cliff side. It was unsteadily placed between the two walls. He wasn't sure if he was meant to save the baby or retrieve the stars. "Miss! What am I meant to do? Get the baby or get the stars?" He yelled. There was no reply. He groaned.

He heard a rustle in the distance and looked back. There was a strange creature which was furry and blue as he could see. He edged closer and he gasped. He saw there was an army or blue, furry creatures with bulging, glowing red eyes and sharp teeth with matching sharp claws which looked bloodstained already. Robin's eyes widened and he faltered and fell as they charged at him. He shivered and got back to his feet.  
He shook his head and focused on them. He spun and flipped, punching and kicking in the process. He finished off 4 of the six. Then he noticed on had a star around its neck. He threw an ice disk at the one in front and shattered the monster into a million pieces. He then channelled all of his focus onto the star captor monster. He threw and electric disc and electrocuted it. Then he round house kicked it in the face and with a poof of smoke they disappeared. Robin could see the finishing point clearly enough and realised he'd need to hurry up and get the other 2 stars. He sighed and glanced down at the star in his hand but something yellow caught his sight in the ground. He peered closer and smiled as he noted it was another star. He went to reach it when suddenly he heard a rumble. Avalanche.

He gasped and grabbed the star. He began running as fast as he could but eventually his legs gave out and he was being dragged around by the wild snow. He desperately clung to the star and finally was able to reach his grappling hook. He shot it up at a cliff side and pulled himself up out of the coldness.

He just hung there until the avalanche subsided. He lowered himself and landed in a crouch. Now he had two stars which he carefully placed into the pouch he had been given. He sighed. He needed 1 more star.  
A loud voice suddenly echoed. "Robin. You have 1 minute to complete the simulation. Get moving!" His teacher yelled.

He freaked. He began to run towards the finishing point. He stopped.

The baby.

He realised saving a baby, fake or real was worth more than some plastic star. He ran back to the cliff side crack. The baby was now crying and wriggling so he managed to hook his grappling hook around the basket it was within and he pulled it up.  
He grabbed the baby out of the basket along with its blanket and hurried to the finishing point.

A loud siren rang and suddenly the baby vanished and in its place was a shiny star. He smirked, "It wasn't a baby...It was the last star..." He figured out.  
His teacher smiled as he stepped out.  
"Oh well done Robin. You did very, very well." She congratulated.

Robin nodded and grinned.

Everyone else completed their exam with ease well until Starfire got hurt in hers. Robin had been looking through the glass at the point and had gasped but he knew he could not help her.

She was slashed across the chest and shoulders. But, this just made her angrier so her powers were at max. She beat the monster and he turned into a star like the baby had. She was the last student to do their exam. She stepped out of the room and looked around. Everyone was silent. The teacher stood forward, "Good job Starfire. I hope you're alright?" She asked,  
"Yes. I am fine." She gritted her teeth and made her way out of the auditorium. Robin chased after her.

As she was leaving, Speedy roughly grabbed her wrist and sniggered, "Nice job, baby."

He laughed as she tore away from his grip and pushed passed him. He laughed and walked away as Robin approached. She walked down the silent hall.  
Robin burst out of the auditorium, "Star! Please, just wait!" He called, sighing.  
She shivered in a way and collapsed to the floor with her back against some lockers.  
Her head stayed in her knees and she quivered as she wept.  
Robin kneeled beside her, "Star..." He whispered, placing a hand on her back, "Whats wrong?"  
"I made a fool of myself in there, Robin. I could not handle myself and stick up for myself. I got injured and I have the marks to prove it. I am useless. I am nothing compared to the rest of the students." She whispered, crying quietly.  
"Starfire..." He whispered, caringly to her, running a hand down her mane of hair. She cried a little harder into his shoulder.  
"Star, please don't cry. You're perfect the way you are. You're so amazing when you fight and when you're in combat. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as flexible and free as you are. Please...You're perfect...I'm telling the truth." Robin said, soothingly.

She sniffed and stopped quivering. She looked up into his masked eyes. A small smile found its way onto her lips.  
"Truly?" She asked, slightly unconvinced,  
"I only speak the truth, Star." He said, smiling.

She returned the smile and wiped her eyes. Robin got to his feet and held out a hand for her. She gladly accepted and stood very close to him. The gaze couldn't be broken. They stared at one another in such a loving gaze with their hands still clasped.

Suddenly the bell exploded into life and classroom doors began opening and the hall was soon filled with buzzing coming from the students.  
Robin and Starfire immediately looked away from each other and dropped eachothers hand.  
"I thank you." She said nodding and smiling to Robin. He held up a gloved hand,  
"Don't worry about it," He smiled back, feeling a slight tinge of pink electrify his cheeks.  
"Well...I believe I will retire to my chambers for a while. I believe we are doing the hanging out later, yes?" She spoke, shyly.  
"Uh, yeah, I think so." He replied, thinking for a moment, "I'll see you later Star,"  
She smiled one last time before turning and she began to walk until Robin sighed and caught her arm before she could leave,

She tilted her head, confused at his actions.

"Uh, Star?" Robin began, scratching the back of his heated neck,  
"Yes, Robin?"  
"You know the Masquerade ball?"  
"I do,"  
"Would...Uh- I don't suppose you'd-" He sighed, "Star, would you like to go with me...maybe?"

Her eyes lit up as far as he could tell, "Oh friend Robin, I would love to accompany you to the festivities!" She beamed, embracing him within a bone-crushing hug.  
His face swelled with the brightest pink there possibly ever was. He breathed in as she released him.

He could tell she was a lot happier as she floated down the hall towards her dorm.  
He sighed and then his lips formed a smile...


	11. Chapter 11

The room was so full with young teens all dressed up for the end of the semester dance. There were young ladies dressed in bundles of jewellery and also covered with the finest cotton or silk from all over the world. Bumblebee, who was conveniently standing by Cyborg, was wearing a long golden halter dress which complimented her skin beautifully was said to be imported from Russia. Her hair hung down and her black jewellery shone brightly under the lights of the ball. She stood beside the half robot, smiling and chatting as if there were no other soul in the entire universe.

Suddenly, Robin and Beastboy strolled over to them and the changeling grinned and sniggered to himself quietly. Robin coughed and stood forward, "Hey Bee." He greeted, giving her a friendly hug and winking at Cyborg behind her back who simply smiled and waved it by.  
"Yo' Rob!" She replied, happily.  
"You look lovely tonight bee." He complimented, retreating from the hug.  
"Aw you cutie. Thanks, you look really nice too! So do you...BB." She replied, eyeing the green boy carefully.  
"Uh, do you happen to know where Star or Raven are?" He asked, rather quietly.  
"Yeah, I saw them a little while ago. They should be down in a few."  
"Thanks!"

She nodded and turned to go and fetch some more of the drink she was consuming.  
"Guess you aren't alone tonight then." Beastboy commented, winking and nudging Cyborg, playfully.

"That's right green bean! She's lookin' purtyyy." Cyborg cooed, lovestruck.  
"Alright Romeo, careful. You're dribbling everywhere," Robin joked,  
"huh?" Cyborg snapped out of his love trance and wiped his mouth. He grumbled a little before walking away from them to join Bumblebee.

"Where are the girls? I didn't realise they took so long!" Beastboy huffed,  
"Really? You did not realise that?" Robin deadpanned,  
"Yeah ok, well I didn't know they took THIS long!" He commented,  
Robin chuckled but stopped when he saw Beastboy in a state like he had been hypnotised.  
"Uh, Beastboy?" He said, waving a hand.

He followed Beastboys fixed eyes to whatever he was looking at. He smiled when he realised it. He pushed the changeling closer to the view.  
Raven stood at the bottom of the grand stairway, fidgeting with her fingers as if she was lost. It was clear to Robin that she was indeed looking for someone and that someone was Beastboy. He pulled Beastboy further and further away form where they had previously been standing.

Raven wore her hair in its normal form, straight and down. She had little makeup on, but enough to make herself have a natural look of her face. Her mask which covered her dark eyes was a light purple with a mix of dark and light feathers on the edges of it. This addition matched with her beautiful dress which was a darker purple that revealed a little bit of cleavage through a small opening at the top of the torso part of the dress. Then, beneath her breasts there was the lining of skin which showed that linked into a small portion of her stomach showing. The back of the dress flowed down nicely to the ground but at the front, there was a small enough part to cover the top of her long legs that had high purple strapped heels bound to her small feet also. To complete the whole attire, the sorceress had light purple fingerless gloves which wrapped around her arms.

Beastboy had his jaw low as he stared at his gorgeous girlfriend, up and down.  
Robin smiled and nodded at her, "You look beautiful, Raven." He complimented, hugging her close as he had done with Bumblebee.  
"Thanks Robin. You've cleaned up really nice for this little occasion, I gotta say." She returned, eyeing him coyly.  
He chuckled, "Ha, thanks."

He looked over at Beastboy and raised an eyebrow. He extended an arm to the small green child and pinched his forearm.  
"Ow dude!" He flinched and shook his head, "Thanks."  
Robin smiled, "My pleasure."  
Raven coughed slightly trying to obtain her boyfriends' attention.  
"Rae..." He said dreamily as he looked back to her. During this time, Robin slowly snuck off to give them alone time.

"...You look...Unbelievably amazing." He stated, pulling her closer to him.  
Raven blushed, "Uh, thanks. You look really good too, Beastboy." She smiled a little.  
Beastboy stared into her masked eyes and placed his own mask on his face. She stopped him quickly so she could place her lips against his. She retracted after a few minutes and released her grip on his wrist so he could put his mask on.  
"Rae?" He asked,  
"Yes?" She replied,  
"Do you...maybe...wanna dance?" He shyly held out a hand to her,  
"Of course," She replied, stifling a giggle. He led her away to the dance floor with a lot of other couples.

Robin sighed and wondered if Starfire was going to even show up. He began mentally cursing himself and blaming himself for her not being there. He was so deep in thought of his curses that he almost didn't hear many of the gasps from others. He looked around to see them all staring at the same thing. He shot his head up and his eyes widened behind his red and black mask.

Starfire stood at the top of the grand stairs, looking out into the crowd in hope to find the one person she was looking for.  
To make it a lot easier for her, Robin pushed his way past a load of people to get to the very bottom of the stairs.

Starfire saw this and smiled to herself.

The princess had her hair in its usual state; down and straight. Her mask was a deep yet pretty blue and there were little feint purple feathers that were attached to the edges of the mask. Her dress was a dark blue and it was the style of halter. It was quite revealing and made her breasts enhanced in all ways. The sides of the dress were cut away too revealing the curves of her luscious body. The rest of the dress flowed perfectly over her legs and feet so her shoes' appearance was seemingly unknown. Knitting her whole attire together were her light gloves which went right up to her forearms but were fingerless at the hand.

She made her way slowly down the stairs, being careful so that she wouldn't trip. She felt her heart leap a little when she saw Robin standing at the very bottom and she knew in her heart that if she really was to fall, Robin would catch her.  
Her heart beat a little faster when Robin acted like a true gentleman and placed one hand behind his back and held out his other for Starfires' hand. He helped her off of the last few steps and he smiled at her, "Star...You look stunning." Robin gasped, "You really, really do."

She blushed a dark scarlet, "I thank you, friend. You also look most delightful!" She replied, holding the smile between them. They heard a familiar song creep onto the system. Robin turned to her, still holding her hand, "Would you like to dance with me, Star?" He asked, sweetly.  
"I would like nothing more." She replied, blush staying.

Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back?

He led her away from the spot they were in and gently tugged her over to the dance floor where other couples were gently swaying and quietly talking.

Would you cry if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight?

He placed a hand on her waist while she leaned her face against his chest and placed her right and left hand on his chest also. He placed his free hand over Starfire's left hand and began to sway with the beautiful girl in his arms.

Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.

She sighed in contentment and breathed in his wonderful, boyish scent which she loved so much about him. He breathed in the scent of her auburn hair that always smelled so much like strawberries and kiwi and lots of other tropical fruits. He sighed also, in contentment.

Now would you die for the one you loved? Hold me in you arms, tonight.

He turned slightly with her still in his arms, gently.

I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.

She sighed as a tinge of sadness washed over her. She looked up at Robin and whispered, "Im sorry. I cannot..."

Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?

Robin watched after her, confused as she walked away from him so gently like a winters breeze. He went after the red headed beauty.

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care. You're here tonight.

He witnessed her as she quietly sat outside on a low wall, watching the stars above her head. He made his way closer and took a seat beside her, carefully watching her face. It fell.

I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain.

"I am sorry. It is just...I thought of the past experiences like this...with another..."  
"Speedy?"  
"Yes...He always said I was 'the slut'. Does this not prove his point as I have seemingly forgotten him?"  
Robin cocked his head in disbelief.

I would stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.

"Of course not. Starfire. You shouldn't think of his words because you are so much better than what he portrays you to be. You're wonderful. Never forget it, ok?" He said, smiling weakly and taking her hand.  
She gave a watery smile in return and leaned into him, while he happily hugged her close in an effort to comfort.

Oh, I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you. Am I in too deep? Have I lost my  
mind? I don't care. You're here tonight.

She smiled and let out a deep breath as she snuggled closer into his chest...


	12. Chapter 12

The day after, all of the students were out of their dorms and were all leaving the campus to begin travelling to wherever they were going for the summer.

Cyborg yanked his suitcase out of his door and pulled it along as he walked. As he strolled through the hallways, a young lady waltzed up to him and kissed him on the lips, "Heh, hey Bee." He said, pulling her into an embrace.

Yes, after the night before they had officially become what some people chose to call, 'an item'  
He had been so happy after she had said yes to his, what seemed to him, foolish question.  
He continued to talk and walk with her, "So baby, what're you doing for summer?" he asked, casually.  
"Mm, going to Asia with the family for the 4 weeks." She replied, also hauling her bag up onto her shoulders.  
"Whys that?"  
"I don't really know if I'm being honest, Sparky. Mom and Pa have always wanted to go there with their little girl." She explained, rolling her eyes. They got to the clear space of green where coaches were waiting. Bumblebee turned to Cyborg and Cyborg let out a sigh as he knew he would not be seeing her for another 4 weeks.  
"Well, guess I'll be seein' ya." She said, giving a sad smile to him. He returned the expression.  
"Yeah, see ya around." He replied, sadly winking. She turned to walk away but quickly spun back around and hugged Cyborg around the chest. He happily returned the gesture.  
"I'll miss ya." She said, breathing softly as a small tear dripped down her cheek.  
"Hey, no tears, missy. I'll see ya soon enough, don't you worry." He whispered,

She smiled and stood back from him wiping her eyes.

Her eyes narrowed and her face changed into a tempting type of expression and she waved delicately at him before leaning in and kissing him quickly. With that, she downsized and flew away. In seconds she appeared on the coach that quickly drove away.  
Cyborg sighed but then smiled as he saw Raven and Beastboy having a small, yet amusing squabble.

"But whyyyy Rae!?" He asked, his voice slamming a high note.  
"Because Beastboy, they...they aren't nice people." She replied,  
"That's so not the reason." He deadpanned,  
"I don't want to tell you the real reason. I think it'd just upset you."  
"Try me!"  
"Fine! They wouldn't accept you because you aren't like me. You aren't suitable for me. You're...not normal. In their eyes anyway."

"Beastboy?"  
"How would they know what's normal and what isn't? I wouldn't class being half demon, normal."  
Raven wasn't sure why but that one stung a little.  
"Well then." She replied, icily.  
"Rae, I didn't mean to-"  
"Just forget it."  
"It doesn't matter too much, I just...I just wanted to spend my summer with you considering I don't really have a home or a family."

Raven remembered his past in a flash within her mind.

"Get your bags then." She abruptly said,  
"What?"  
"If you want to come with me still, get your bags." She said, cracking the smallest of smiles.  
"WAHOOOO!"  
Raven facepalmed and sighed, "oh azar, kill me now."  
Beastboy ran to claim his bags which were at the stairs. Cyborg wandered over to the empath and smirked at her.

"What?" She deadpanned,  
"Aint' ya cute. You have a soft spot for your boo!" Cyborg cooed, sarcastically.  
Raven's eyes glowed white and crackled slightly.  
"I mean, uh! I said nothing!" He quickly said, putting his hands up for defence.  
"That's what I thought." Raven smirked, eyes returning to normal.

Suddenly, Beastboy appeared beside them once more, "I've got all my stuff Rae!" He grinned, happily.  
"Great." She replied,  
"Should we go?"  
"Not yet, we have to say bye to Robin and Starfire and also, we got to ask Robin about details for the last 2 weeks."  
"Oh yeah!" Beastboy replied, he grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. Raven rolled her eyes once again. Cyborg simply laughed at the couple.  
He was very happy for them both. Although they were complete opposites, they made each other work and anyone could see that they just connected in a type of way.  
Soon enough, they saw Robin and Starfire walking up to them, both having their bags in their hands.

"...and that is the secret of travelling faster than the speed of light. Oh greetings, friends!" Starfire said, sweetly.  
"Hey guys." Robin said, smiling slightly.

Cyborg glanced at the two for a while. They were again opposites but understood each other more than any other couple could even dream of. They'd make the perfect couple and everyone knew it; well, everyone except them. Robin was sure of how he felt about Starfire and vice versa however, Robin didn't want to make things happen too quickly in fear of ruining the friendship that was so special. Cyborg understood but also wanted him to go after what he wanted.

"Well, me and Beastboy are off to Azarath." Raven explained, picking up her bags, "But Robin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are we supposed to do about next week?"  
"Oh right! Yeah! You guys need to take these," He said, handing them all a ring.  
"What is it?" Beastboy asked,  
"Its holographic devices. If you guys are friends of Richard Grayson then you need to be...uh..."  
"Normal." Cyborg shrugged,  
"Yeah. It'd just have a risk of leading to Robin if you guys went in your usual appearance." He explained,  
"Ok..." Raven waited for him to explain the rest of it.  
"Then you guys are to meet on the outskirts of Gotham, by an out of business factory?"  
"I've seen that before on the news." Cyborg said,  
"If you wait there, a car will come for you and bring you to the manor. Ok?" He replied,  
"Yeah, all covered. Thanks. See you in about a weeks time guys." Raven said, quickly hugging Robin and Cyborg.  
"Oh! Goodbye for now friend! You shall miss me as much as I shall miss you, yes?" Starfire cried, clinging to Raven.  
"Uh, of course Starfire..." She replied, awkwardly.  
Starfire smiled and let go of her. Beastboy grinned and waved to them, "See ya, dudes!" He said, boarding a coach.

The three watched as the coach drove away. Suddenly, a new coach pulled up.  
"Well, that's my ride! Later guys!" Cyborg boomed, high fiving Robin and embracing Starfire in a bear hug before leaving and mounting the coach. He waved at them through the window.

"Oh Robin, I am already missing our friends!" Starfire cried,  
"Yeah, me too"  
"It shall not even be too long until my transport unit arrives."  
"Coach, Star?"  
"No, I am awaiting a ship to take me to tameran to visit my k'norfka."  
"Ah I see."  
As soon as Robin closed his mouth, a gust of wind made them shield their eyes until the dust and clouds cleared. When they reopened their eyes, a giant violet ship hovered above the grass.

Starfire looked at the ground and looked sad. It didn't go unnoticed but Robin was also sad. He didn't want to be without her for the short time.  
"I believe, it is time for me to leave..." She said, quietly, reaching for her bags.  
"Let me get them for you." Robin said, taking them  
"You do not have to..."  
"I want to." He said, smiling. She returned the expression and wandered slowly over to the ship with Robin at her side.  
"Mm, here you go..." Robin said, quietly. He passed the bags to her.  
"Thank you, friend."  
The word 'friend' made Robin sad yet also made him cringe.  
She placed her bags inside and they both stared at one another for a small amount of time. Starfire broke the stare but leaning in and hugging him close. Robin immediately returned the cuddle.  
"I shall miss you, friend!" She whispered,  
"I'll miss you too, Star." He returned,

She gave a watery smile and got into the ship and sighed.

He watched the ship as it flew away in a second. He sighed snd noticed there was only 2 other students on the whole campus and the school was completely silent for once.

Robin sighed. Being alone was awful now...


	13. Chapter 13

The first week passed quickly by for all of them.

Raven and Beastboy had a rocky start with the azarathians as his demon jokes weren't a successful hit. Her mother even pulled Raven aside on one particular day and asked if she was sure who she was becoming close with. Raven found most of his inappropriate jokes humorous but she chose not to show it. Beastboy wasn't sure on what they thought of him when they left but he didn't really care because he knew how he felt about Raven so he knew he would never let the moment slip past him.

Cyborg visited his grandmother over the first week of the summer. He missed her a hell of a lot as she was seemingly the only family member that ever understood him. Through his childhood, through his teens...through his accident. She was always understanding and affectionate. He loved her very dearly indeed.

Starfire spent her week in her beautiful planet known as Tameran. She honestly adored it there. Yes, it was always perfect but now it was a better place, calmer, safer; peaceful. She was very sad to leave her 'nanny' Galfore.

Robin stayed away from Gotham for his week before seeing his friends. He spend the majority of the time in a training place which was high in the mountains of China however he decided to leave so he would be back in time for when his friends arrived at the manor.

He sat in his seat and fidgeted furiously with his attire, "Alfred, is there nothing else for me to wear? I look like a complete dork wearing this." Dick complained, tugging at the checked jumper.  
"Well Master Dick, there is a more comfortable casual suit in the back?" Alfred replied, from the cockpit.

Dick sighed and unbuckled himself from his seat. He wobbled into the back room and saw the outfit. He shrugged and smiled, 'at least it isn't a suit." He thought.  
He quickly changed into the outfit. He glanced at the mirror.  
He stood in a dark red shirt with dark skinny jeans and converse upon his feet. He honestly didn't look bad. Dick felt a little chilly so he grabbed a dark hoodie too.  
He stepped out of the back room and walked up to the front of the plane. He knocked and entered at his butlers reply.

"Very good Master Dick," Alfred commented, eyeing his outfit.  
"Mm," He said quietly, "Reminds me of when I was at the manor. Its been so long before I took off the costume...and the mask," He said, removing it also.  
Alfred looked at him.  
"You know, I think I like it better that you're gonna be watching out for us these 2 weeks instead of Bruce. Oh I could already imagine the lectures." Dick groaned,  
Alfred chuckled, "Master Dick, I suggest you sleep. Much of the journey is still ahead of us."  
Dick nodded and left to go sleep for a little while.

When he awoke, they were in his hometown. Gotham.

He got out of the plane and wandered out of the clearing. Alfred caught his shoulder and gave him glasses, a coat and a hat.  
Dick raised an eyebrow.  
Alfred, "Paparazzi?" He explained,  
Dick mentally slapped himself. Stupid paparazzi would be sure to see him so he quickly threw the disguise on.  
"Master Dick, I shall see you back at the manor?" Alfred said,  
"Uh, yes. Are you picking the others up from-"  
"Yes master Dick." Alfred answered, driving away. Richard watched after the car.  
He walked along the creepily deserted streets of Gotham. "Wow, just as eerie as I remember," Dick cringed, pulling his coat together more as a gust of wind blew.

He was strolling quietly past a dark alley way and he saw a poster on the wall which was ripped and tattered; must of been pretty old by the looks of it.  
He made a face as the poster revealed he and Batman locking up the Joker in Arkham with Harley knocked out beside them.

He remembered that time. Sometimes he kind of missed home but he had decided to leave and even when school was finished...he wasn't going back to Gotham. He had already figured his future out.

He scrunched the poster up and threw it behind him. He kept walking until there was a large building in front of him. Wayne Manor.  
He wondered if Bruce still kept the spare key in the same place. He checked and chuckled, 'same old Bruce' he thought. It had been nearly a year since he'd been gone yet so much had changed.

He opened the door and a flood of memories trailed through his mind. He had missed this place. It was certainly something compared to the institute.  
He walked through the hall and noticed it was way darker in the lounge than he remembered. He saw no fire was lit and got to work on it. Once that was done, he decided to change. He went upstairs and hovered outside of his own room. He cautiously opened the door and gazed at all the photos he didn't but should have taken to the institute. He noticed a larger one with two figures within close proximity. His parents. His heart dropped at how he felt when he glanced at the picture. He missed them so much...everyday in fact. He sighed but decided to get to changing.

He changed into black skinny jeans with a dark grey shirt with the top button undone. He always looked so smart in civilian clothing.  
He finally removed his mask. He hadn't done that for a very long while. Even before he left Batman for the institute, he had never taken his mask off. He stared at his own teal coloured eyes they shone under the slight glimmer of moonlight that crept through a gap in the curtains of his window. He glanced back at the mask that he dropped onto the floor. Even his friends hadn't yet seen his eyes. Should he leave the mask on?

Then he heard the door open downstairs and heard small gasps erupt. He took a breath and took a chance.  
He slowly wandered downstairs with his hands in his pockets.  
"Hey guys." He said, smiling and blue eyes glistening.  
"...Robin?" Starfire stuttered, so unsure and all.  
"Starfire?" He asked back, amazed.  
They all had their rings placed neatly upon their hands.  
Starfire had normal coloured skin, darker hair and her eyes were not alienated and green. They were normal. Her clothes were also different. She was wearing a purple shoulder off shirt with black leggings and small pixie like boots.

Cyborg was completely human. No sign of robot at all. He was wearing blue jeans and a white button up.

Raven had pale skin but not completely grey. Her hair was slightly longer and it was black instead of purple and her eyes had also gotten darker. She wore dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved blue top and knee high black boots with a slight heel.

Beastboy was completely different too, his skin was no longer green but a light normal colour and his hair was not green neither, it was blonde. His eyes were also blue instead of green. No fang showed over his lip either. His ears were also normal instead of thin and pointy. He wore dark trousers and wore a purple and black checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also had seemingly smart shoes on.

"Beastboy, you must hate the whole look huh?" Dick said as he walked down the stairs.  
"Ya know dude, it isn't so bad" Beastboy confessed, shockingly.  
Dick chuckled and Raven stepped closer to him with an eyebrow raised, "So...This is Richard Grayson." Raven spoke strangely, "Weird."  
Dick chuckled again, a little more nervously.  
"This is too weird Yo'" Cyborg brought up,  
"It definitely is," Raven concurred.  
"Alfred," Dick called, "Yes Master Dick?"  
Beastboy sniggered, earning a glare from the unmasked boy wonder.  
"Do you think it'd be okay if we were to dress normal? I mean, there's no paparazzi type thing?" Dick asked,  
"Mm, I don't see why not. The manor is very protected so there would be no chance of ambush." Alfred approved, nodding.  
Dick smiled, "Awesome," He replied, running back upstairs. The others gave each other quizzical glances. He shortly returned with his mask back across his eyes,

Starfire felt herself go weak. She had feelings for him no matter how he looked however; the eyes had made her feel as though he was a stranger. The masked Robin was the one she knew she had fallen for.

He hopped down the stairs once more and stood before them all.  
"Okay guys, you can take the rings off if you wanna." He chuckled,  
They all let out a repressed sigh of relief and all removed the accessory.  
Robin glanced at all of them as they all resumed their usual appearance. He looked at Starfire a little longer. He was happy and felt his heart drop at the sight of the original Star.  
All their clothes stayed the same which Robin thought was part of their holographic appearance but shrugged it off.  
"Ok. Serious thoughts." Robin said, taking a seat in the lounge and switching the tv on. They all followed in suit and sat and lounged about.  
"Dude?" Beastboy wanted him to continue,  
"Chinese or Pizza?" Robin smirked,  
"WOO!" Beastboy fist pounded the air. After at least an hour of bickering about what they wanted, they just decided to get both.  
Alfred wandered in and asked Robin what they were doing.  
"We're getting pizza and Chinese for dinner, is that ok?" He asked, feeling like a child.  
"Of course Master Robin. Would you like me to go and fetch it?" Alfred offered,  
"Please," He regarded. Alfred nodded, grabbed his coat and headed out the door.  
Robin got a brainwave suddenly, "Guys, did you wanna see your rooms? They've all been kinda remodelled for your benefits." Robin explained,  
They all grinned and looked at each other, excitedly. Robin chuckled and led them upstairs.

They walked for a short while before Robin opened a door to show Ravens room. Even Raven was surprised at how nice it was. It was dark blue and had dark wooden flooring too. There was a giant bed at the back and there were books everywhere with little statues of mythical creatures also, "Wow." Raven let out,  
"Is that an 'I like it' type wow?" Robin raised an eyebrow,  
"Yeah, thanks," She said, wandering inside to see the books.

Robin shuffled with the others, opening another door to show Beastboys room. It was a dark green with light flooring and it was a big bed against the wall with a lot of animal print and photos everywhere, "Whoa. You know me so well" Beastboy chuckled, also going inside.

Next Cyborgs room was shown. It was blue and grey and white. Most of the decoration was metallic and shiny. There was a computer and hard drives galore in the room. Cyborg grinned and ran inside. Robin and Starfire could have sworn they saw a tear in his eye.

Robin pulled Starfire along to the very end of the corridor. He wondered if he was right to put her room opposite his but he knew she may get scared or worried or upset in the night so he thought it best.

He opened the door and said, "Now, for your room Star."  
She gasped and placed her finger tips upon her soft lips, "Oh, it is beautiful!" She breathed, clasping her hands and scanning the room.

The walls were a girly shade of pink which was very bright to say the least. There was a large window with a large sill with star and heart shaped cushions. The type of windows you see in New York. The floor was white and fluffy with a violet rug in the shape of a star in the middle. Stuffed animals were everywhere and her bed was in the middle but against the wall. It was magnificent.  
"Thank you friend! This is the perfect room!" She complimented.  
"Look at this Star." He said, taking her hand and lying her down on her bed to look at the ceiling.  
"Robin?" She asked, slightly confused,  
He shuffled away from her and pressed a button on the wall and closed the curtains.  
"What are you-" She began,  
"Look up," He finished.

She gasped.

Lots and lots of small stars covered the entire ceiling giving the room a light blue aura and glow. She breathed and smiled.  
"Robin...Would you like to look at the stars with me?" She asked, giggling.  
"Sure," He smiled, lying beside her and looked up with her.  
"Can we name them?"  
"Name them?"  
"Yes,"  
"That would take a lifetime Star!"  
"True, friend...hm."  
"What about that one?" He said, pointing at the star that seemed to shine the brightest.  
"What about it?" She asked,  
"I say we name that one Starfire. You know, because its the prettiest and brightest of all." He replied, blushing.  
She giggled but also blushed a faded red. She sat up, "That is sweet, Robin," She said, softly.  
"You know me," He joked,

She gazed at him in a way which he'd never noticed before. He liked this stare and he returned it too. Her eyes shimmered and they seemed to be getting closer in proximity. He leaned in a little more as did she until they heard Beastboy yell, "GRUBS UP DUDEEESSSSS!"

They abruptly separated and stood up, "Oh yay! I am most hungry." She admitted,  
He chuckled, "Let's go."

They got down stairs and they had all of the food out on the big table in the dining room.

Starfire took a seat beside Raven and began filling her plate up with fast food. Robin took his seat at the head of the table and did the same, "Guys." He said, seriously.  
"Yeah..." They grumbled over their food.  
"We have to decide on civilian names for you guys, ok? When we're around, we cant be known. Its a short jump to Robin." He said, swallowing some rice.  
"What'd you have in mind?" Raven asked,  
"Well there must be some ideas in your heads, guys?"  
"Mm. I like the name Rachel. Rachel Roth." Replied Raven,  
"Good. Beastboy?" asked Robin, nodding at him.  
"Marcus Boozaney!" Beastboy spluttered,  
Silence and stares consumed him,  
"Uhh, guess not?" Beastboy shrugged sheepishly,  
"You must have a real name...?" Robin raised an eyebrow and Beastboy sighed,  
"Yeah I do...Its Garfield...Garfield Logan." He mumbled,  
Cyborg sniggered,  
"Whats yours!?" Beastboy burst,  
"Victor Stone." He answered,  
"...Ok, not as bad as Garfield; you win." He shrugged,  
"Star?" Robin prompted,  
"I do not know," She replied, confused.  
"Don't you have a name on Tameran?"  
"I do. It is Koriand'r" She returned, "But that is not a proper name, correct?"  
"Mm, what about, Kori Anders?" He quizzed,  
"Oh! That sounds wonderous!" She clapped,  
"Glad we covered that!" Robin cheered, "Now, lets keep eating,"

Beastboy cheered and added more food to his plate...


	14. Chapter 14

Early the next morning, there was a figure up and about in the manor. Robin stirred under his covers as he heard noises. He glanced at his clock groggily. It read, '6:02am'

He rubbed his still masked eyes and sat up. He was shirtless but was wearing blue checked pyjama bottoms. He threw back his covers and looked out of the window; the sun was only just beginning to rise so he was only certain of who would be walking around the mansion.  
He started to also waddle around in the early atmosphere.

He opened the door and walked out of his room. He could hear people breathing in deep sleep. He strolled carefully through the manor, finding the stairs leading to the roof.  
He opened the roof door and saw what he had been figuring.  
Starfire.

She sat on the ledge of the building and looked out into the streets of Gotham,  
"You know," He began, startling her and causing her to turn around, "I was wondering who was walking around at this time."  
"Oh, Robin. You frightened me for a moment. I apologise if I was too loud; I simply love seeing the sun say hello to the citizens." She said, dreamily.  
"Well, sunrise in Gotham isn't always a usual thing," He replied, voice deepening as he took a seat beside her,  
"Why's that?" She asked, sweetly.  
"Isn't it obvious? You've seen Gotham. Its weather is mostly rain and mist, including the mornings; summer and winter." He explained,  
"Oh I see now. That is a shame, is it not?" She said, looking at the quiet world.  
Robin raised an eyebrow,  
"Well, if you can not see the sun, it must make a person feel most miserable." Starfire rambled, "I know weather takes an offense to my emotions."  
"Hm, I suppose you're right," He replied, thinking about it now.  
"It is still very hard to believe you were raised,"  
"Not always raised here." Robin felt a cold chill.  
"Forgive me; I was led to believe you were raised by Mr Bruce Wayne, here in Gotham?"

Robin didn't feel like sharing his past, "Yeah, I was. I don't know what I was talking about the first time," He chuckled, hoping she'd forget.

She stared at him for a moment but then looked back out to the horizon,  
"Star I don't think the sun will-"  
"Oh look!"

Strangely enough, the sun was rising and it was bright too. Robin indulged in this random weather predicament; not being used to it.  
"Huh. Fancy that." He breathed,  
"Please, what is fancy?" Starfire asked, naively.

Robin sighed and facepalmed, "Never mind Star. Come on, I think its time for breakfast."  
Just as he helped Starfire swing her legs back around, he heard Alfred ring the bell for breakfast.

He winked at Starfire.

"Psychic, perhaps?" Starfire giggled. Robin also began to laugh.  
They head inside to participate in the morning ritual.

The first week went by amazingly and it was full of different activites from walks in parks, shopping and film viewing to funfairs, late nights and quiet evenings.  
On the second week; Wednesday, they were deciding to have a 'quiet movie night'  
Beastboy was obviously in charge of picking out the film as he picked, "School night horror 4"  
"Aw man, this movie is supposed to be way scary!" Beastboy chimed, cuddling the case.  
"You say that about every movie," Raven sighed, leaning on her palm and elbow.

Beastboy made a face.

The movie was around halfway through and they were all very into it; following each little detail of the whole thing.

Suddenly, Alfred appeared and the five teens screamed,  
"I am sorry to of frightened you, young ones." He said, "But Master Robin?"  
"Yes Alfred?" He replied, curious.  
"Might I have a word?"  
"Of course," Robin replied, getting up from his seat and following Alfred into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, "Whats up, Alfred?" He asked,  
"Well, master Robin, it appears that the bat signal had been going for the last half an hour."  
"But, Batman's away?" He said,  
"Yes and they know that. However, I fear they are in need of some type of hero...or heroes?"  
"Alfred..."  
"I am just suggesting, sir."  
"I know. But, that would raise too many questions. Like why am I with a different team, blah, blah, blah."  
"Master Robin..." Alfred stalled, "You really have not see Gotham news over the past few months have you?"

Robin paused,

"Well. The batman believed he would be weaker without Robin so his adopted son..."  
"Tim?"  
"Yes...He directed him as a 'stand in' Robin whilst you were away. You never said if you were coming back or not."  
"Yeah, I understand. I would of done the same."  
"So, it should be okay for you to pursue this?"  
Robin sighed, "I suppose. If the others are fine with it."  
Robin turned to leave, "Oh master Robin?"  
"Yes Alfred?"  
"I forgot to mention. Miss Batgirl will be joining you on this."  
"Batgirl? Didn't she go with Batman?"  
"No, he found it best she stay here."  
Robin chuckled, "I bet that rattled her cage. Tim goes with Batman while she stays here. Aha."

Alfred smirked and ducked away.

Robin sighed and continued walking into the lounge, "Robin?" he heard Starfire say.

He knew they were all thinking the same as they were all staring at him.  
"How'd you guys feel about patrolling the city tonight and stopping any bad guys that come our way?" Robin sighed,  
"OH MY GOSHHHHHH." Beastboy cried. Robin made a face.  
"What am I even dating?" Raven deadpanned.  
"Ok. Usual costume and meet here in the foyer."  
They all nodded and went their separate ways.  
They were all dressed and ready and awaiting to go down to the foyer.

Robin knocked on Starfire's door once he was dressed, "Star?"  
"Enter." She replied, softly.  
"Hey." He said, looking at her as she stared out of her big window. She had a tear in her eye as she replied, "Greetings."  
"Star, what's wrong?" He asked, quietly.  
"Nothing is wrong; everything is wonderful." She lied, Robin made a face, so Starfire sighed, "I just got to the thinking and asked myself, what are we going to do, once we have left the institute? There is only a year left until we leave after all." She lost her voice at the end a little.

"Star, are you worried you'll have to leave us?"

She nodded sadly.

"Star, don't worry about the future. I'll figure something out." He replied, smiling and patting her shoulder delicately.  
She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

He returned to the familiar gaze that seemed to ravish them all to much. He didn't waste his time this time. He leaned in closer, holding her cheek in his palm and brought her chin up and closer and he gently and slowly crushed her lips beneath his own.

Starfire, surprised at first, quickly related to the kiss and deepened it. She ran a hand through his hair until they both heard a door bang loudly and the fell from bliss.  
They pushed away from each other and although they were happy about what had happened, they were now unsure where they stood with one another.

Robin restyled his hair and walked out quickly, leaving the door open for Starfire to follow closely behind. She straightened out her uniform and watched as he left. She had no smile upon her lips but her eyes whispered insecurity.

They scanned from the tall building.

"Okay. Raven and Beastboy, scan from north Gotham; no couple stuff; we're on a mission." He rolled his eyes from behind his mask. Raven glared at him for such an accusation.  
"Cyborg, central. Me and Star with head down south." Robin said, seriously, "Everyone. You know your positions; move out."

Cyborg lowered himself to the ground below to survey the grounds. Raven flew away to her destination with Beastboy close behind in the form of a pigeon.

Robin turned and in honesty the serious expression Robin had plastered upon his face was without a doubt scary.

They were watching out for odd goings on for around 10 minutes before a figure swooped in behind them and a voice sprung from its lungs'  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little partner." A feminine voice rang, catching Starfires more so than Robins.  
"Batgirl!" Robin exclaimed excitedly. He got up from his crouched position and threw his arms around her, lovingly.  
'He's never been that excited to hug me..' a thought echoed the air.  
"How've you been Shorty?" She giggled, returning the hug.  
"Haha." He deadpanned but smiled, "Life's been better, how about you?"  
'He said he liked the institute for many different reasons and said he was glad to of arrived...' another thought.

Her face saddened but she tried her best not to let it show. 'I would not want to do the annoying to Robin.' Her mind was icy.  
"Who's your beautiful friend?" Batgirl asked, nicely, smiling at Starfire,  
"Who? Oh!" Robin said, not even realising his mistake but then again, only Starfire noticed,  
'Who? He has forgotten me...already?' She felt a lump form in her throat.  
"This is my friend Starfire. Starfire, this is Batgirl. I've been friends with her since I was like 12," Robin laughed,  
"Hello there, Starfire." Batgirl replied, shaking her hand politely.  
"Greetings, Batgirl." Starfire obliged the action.  
"Oh, Robin, we definitely have a lot to catch up on!" Batgirl squeaked,  
"Starfire, now that Batgirl is here, you should go and join Cyborg so that he isn't alone." Robin suggested,  
"Oh...Of course. Farewell for now." Starfire whispered as she lifted from the ground. She let a tear fall as she was out of range and when she couldn't hear there voices or laughter anymore.

Starfire's mind raced. 'Did the lip contact mean absolutely nothing to him? Did he not feel the butterflies in which I did? Why is he acting so differently around he-'

She understood now. Well, if Robin wanted Batgirl, he could go for it as far as Starfire was concerned.

"Hey Star." Cyborg greeted, noticing her arrival.  
"Greetings, friend." She replied as sweetly as she could.  
"Aren't you supposed to be with Robin?"  
She looked down, "Not at all. He told me to come to you because Batgirl had arrived." She forced a fake smile but Cyborg could tell this had effected her as she watched out onto the city.

"Don't worry Star. Remember, back home tomorrow." Cyborg tried to cheer her up,  
"But a week until we return to the institute." She whispered, although Cyborg heard. He felt sorry for her. He and Raven and Beastboy were well aware of her feelings for Robin so for her being forgotten for Batgirl must have been a thorn in her side.

She sighed and turned to Cyborg, "Friend, I am going to search from the sky for a short while. I shall return to you momentarily." She informed him, not waiting for an answer and dashing off into the sky.

Mid-flight, Robin's voice buzzed through their walkie talkies.  
"Guys, huddle near the Opashe' building. There are some thugs with weapons so watch yourselves." He warned,

All titans headed over and when they arrived, Robin and Batgirl were already on the scene. Robin threw an electric disk at one of the 5 men. The man yelled but fell into unconsciousness. Robin threw another electric disk at another man but he dodged it. When he stood up, he shot at Robin who slid onto the floor but Batgirl was behind him so she was wounded instead. She coughed and spluttered and fell backwards, slipping off the edge of the building, woozy.

"Batgirl!" Robin yelled, jumping off the edge after her.

The others who remained on the building rooftop proceeded to pursue the other goons.  
Meanwhile, Robin held out his arms for Batgirl and grabbed her around the waist. He turned over so his back was facing the fall and he shot a grappling hook up and it locked. He zipped up and rolled onto the roof where the others glanced at him. Batgirl remained closely in his arms, "You've gotta watch out Batgirl." He said, smiling in relief.

"Alright dad, I'll be sure to next time." She joked, laughing too. They held a look between them which Starfire noticed. She held back unshed tears, not wanting to give in. Raven could feel and hear all the thoughts in Starfires head and wanted to cry for her. Starfires mind flashed back to their kiss and Raven gasped aloud, not that anyone heard. Starfire turned to her, biting her lip, knowing she'd shown her what was wrong. Raven made a sympathetic look.

'I guess I am not 'special' to him as I once thought. I was foolish to believe such a thing...' She thought, a lump forming in her throat.  
"Friends, I believe I shall head back to catch the shut eye." Starfire quietly said. Most of them nodded at her and she flew away quickly, knowing Robin was not even watching her leave.

She let out a yelp as loud as she wanted as soon as she was away from them. She landed outside of the manor and quietly let herself in, holding her wrist, realising one of the goons had slit her skin.

Alfred was lifting trays from the lounge and widened his eyes as she came in, "Miss Starfire, are you alright?" He asked, politely.  
"Oh Alfred. I am...the alright, thank you." She lied,  
He looked down at her small wrist and raised an eyebrow while getting closer to her.  
"Please, let me attend to your wound." He offered,  
"...Thank you." She replied, giving in.  
He led her into the infirmary where he cleaned the wound and dressed it thoroughly,  
"Better?" He asked, with a polite smile,  
"Much. Thank you Alfred." She returned the smile,

There was a pause,

"Alfred? Although I would enjoy the talking to you further, may I go up to my chamber? I believe I am in need of it." She half laughed at the end.  
"Of course miss Starfire." He replied, standing away from her.

She nodded at him and then proceeded to go up to her room. Once in, she threw her clothes onto the ground and changed into her pink pyjamas. She stood in the middle of the room and wobbled slight to the end of her bed and suddenly, she burst out crying and sat in on the floor in the pitch black room. She curled herself close. She hugged her knees and let the tears fall and stain her bottoms. She struggled breathing and choked on a lot of tears.

She let herself slide into a lying position and continued to cry into the carpet. She eventually stopped after around 30 minutes when she could no longer shed tears.  
She sighed and looked out at the moon while she clambered under the covers. She sniffed, sighed and closed her eyes and let herself fall into a deep, much needed slumber.

Around an hour later, the others returned as they had to deliver the thugs to the police and also fill out reports. Batgirl had separated from them before they arrived back at the manor. Robin and Raven yawned as they sipped at some tea while Cyborg and Beastboy headed up to bed.

Raven and Robin stood in the kitchen, "Rough night in my eyes," He began,  
"Mhm," Raven agreed, not wanting to talk with him.  
"Lucky we had Batgirl as extra help, eh?" He said,  
"Lucky? She nearly fell to her death."  
"But it was ok in the end?"  
"I just find it strange how when its Batgirl, it is forgiven momentarily, but with us, we get a talking to. You cant treat people differently Robin. It plays on peoples' emotions. You of all people should know. Anyway, Im going to bed. Goodnight, see you in the morning before we leave." Raven said, leaving for her room before Robin could even protest.

After a while, Robin shrugged and placed his mug in the sink. He dragged himself up to his room. Before entering, he looked over at Starfire's door and smiled at the door. He believed everything was fine with her since the kiss. It was amazing how wrong he was.

The next morning, it was raining heavily like usual in Gotham.  
They all rose from sleep pretty early and were all called down to breakfast at 8am. There was so much food set out on the table. They were all so amazed at Alfreds ability to cook for so many teenagers.

"This all looks amazing, thanks Alfred." Robin said,  
They all dug into their food like hungry wolves. All except Starfire who slowly ate and poked her food with her fork. Once they were all 'done' they went to their rooms to continue packing. Starfire excused herself first and made her way up the stairs. Robin watched her carefully wondering what was on her mind.

The others followed in suit. When Robin was alone downstairs, Alfred began packing up the dirty dishes.  
"Alfred?"  
"Yes Master Robin?" He returned, using Robin instead of Dick or Richard due to his attire.  
"Did Starfire seem alright when she got home last night?" He asked,

Alfred thought for a moment, more so for Starfire herself, "As far as I know, Miss Starfire was absolutely fine when she arrived although she said of being very tired but that was all," He lied.  
"Hm, okay. Thanks." Robin replied, pushing himself up from the table and heading upstairs.

He sighed and took a deep breath in as he hovered outside of Starfires room, wondering if he should knock, or not...


	15. Chapter 15

She was quietly humming to herself as she packed more clothes into a suitcase. She heard a knock.

She looked up, "Yes?"  
"Its me...Robin."  
"I am most busy Robin, what do you want?"  
He was shocked at the way she was speaking to him. She seemed icy and blunt. She walked over and opened the door which startled him. She raised an eyebrow.  
"I just...wanted to know if you were alright. You went really quick last night. Is everything ok?" He asked,

She could feel butterflies that he asked but she forced herself not to let herself fall again.  
"I was and am fine." She lied,  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Well...ok..."  
"Now please, I must continue packing."  
"Alright...I'll wait downstairs for you- you all." He replied, shrugging the hurt away or at least, trying.

He walked down the hall and down the stairs. She sighed and went to close the door. She turned back around and sighed once again, closing her eyes. She opened them and saw Raven sitting on her bed. Starfire gasped.

"Raven. How-how did you get in here?" Starfire quizzed,  
"Forgetful. Powers, remember?" She said, crossing her arms.

Raven stood up and walked over to Starfire. Ravens eyes softened as she got closer to the alien.

Starfire forced a smile. Raven held up a pale hand,  
"Starfire..." Raven sighed, "You don't need to pretend to be ok around me. You know what  
I felt and heard from you last night."

Starfire let out a long sigh and slumped her shoulders, "Oh Raven...I do not want to let myself be hurt by yet another person." She confessed,  
"I know Starfire. I think you're actually doing the right thing. By being this way with him, he'll soon realise he's done something wrong. Don't worry. Hurry up and keep packing." Raven said before vanishing in a mist of black and grey.

Starfire continued to pack and soon enough, she was completely ready to leave the manor.

They all gathered with their belongings in the hallway. Raven shook Alfreds hand and nodded whilst smiling to him, "Thank you for your hospitality, Alfred." Raven said,  
"My pleasure Miss Raven." He replied, smiling back.  
Beastboy and Cyborg high fived the old butler, "Thanks so much dude...alfred!" Beastboy and Cyborg chimed,  
"Uh, you are most welcome." Alfred replied, chuckling  
Starfire stepped close next.  
"Goodbye Miss Starfire." He said, old eyes glistening,  
"Goodbye Alfred. I would take pride in being able to call you my friend?" She hoped, smiling sweetly. Alfred smiled and nodded.  
She stepped forward and hugged him. Alfred, startled at first, soon gave in to her affection and returned her hug politely. "I thank you so much, friend Alfred. Truly, I am grateful." She whispered,  
"Always a pleasure, Miss Starfire." He replied, releasing her.

She smiled brightly before picking her bags up and following Raven, Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg outside.

"Well. See you guys in like a week!" Beastboy grinned,  
"Bye guys." Raven added,  
"Thanks for staying," Robin said, "How are you guys getting home?"  
"Beastboy and I are going to Africa and we're taking Cyborg and dropping him back in Jump City." Raven explained,  
"Alright." He said, waving to them before Raven waved a dust of black and they were gone.  
"Starfire?" Robin risked,  
"Yes, Robin?" She replied, evenly.  
"How are you getting back to Tameran?"  
"Flight. I am leaving now, the wind is low." Starfire replied, looking from the sky to the floor.  
"Oh...alright. Be safe." He hoped,  
"Thank you and thank you for the summer stay. See you in a week...friend." She replied, softly.  
"Hug?" Robin asked, reaching his arms out,

She thought for a moment and quickly hugged him. Robin went to kiss her cheek but she stepped away before he could do so. She nodded and shot up into the air.  
Robin watched after her and sighed.

-

The grass was becoming flatter and flatter with each footstep which suffocated the patches. Robin held his backpack on his shoulders and looked up at the institute. He was actually rather happy to be back. He liked the thought of seeing people once again even  
if he did see them only a week ago.

He placed all of his belongings in his room and laid back onto his familiar bed and sighed.

3 weeks passed after their return.

Things were falling a part.

Raven and Beastboy sat at a table with their lunch. Raven and him were talking about what had gone wrong. They looked around.

Robin was walking on his own, looking at his tray and the ground, avoiding any eye contact. He usually just went to his room now.

She then looked over to Cyborg. He just sat with Bumblebee and some of her friends, indulging himself in unwanted conversations. Unfortunately, Cyborg was beginning to think he and Bee were better off being friends but he wasn't all that sure. Cyborg caught Ravens stare and smiled at her which Raven, of course, returned.

Lastly, Raven looked back around at Starfire. She couldn't believe what Starfire had resulted to in the last couple of weeks. She had seeked compassion and sympathy from none other than Speedy who was welcoming enough. He just wanted to be known as the one with the 'hottie of a girlfriend'

Raven made a sad expression. Considering she was the only person who knew about what had happened within their past relationship, it was hard to believe she had gone back to him. Stupidity? Loneliness? She didn't know what to call it. She just knew this all had to stop.

Beastboy saw the drop in her face, "What's wrong Rae?" He asked, already half knowing the answer,  
"This. It's all wrong. How are we all distancing?" She asked,  
"I know Rae. I hate it too. If they wont do anything, we have to." Beastboy said, placing a hand on hers.  
"How'd you suggest we start?" Beastboy asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.  
Raven sighed, smiling. This is definitely part of why she loved Beastboy so dearly. He acted like an idiot 99.9% of the time but sometimes, he knew exactly what was needed.  
"Ok. Well, it all started to fall apart after the thing with Robin and Starfire?" Raven began, "So I suggest we do this..."

A plan was coming together quickly.

The next day, Beastboy and Cyborg had found Robin after classes and told him they were gonna watch an action film but they asked him to go and get it for them. Robin agreed, politely.

After Robin began walking to the destination, Cyborg buzzed into the walkie talkie to Raven, "Ok. Robin is on his way. Star going?" Cyborg asked, in a hushed tone.  
Raven replied positively but turned to Starfire, "Ok, we'll go to the mall but could you please run to get my bag from English?" She asked,  
"Of course friend." Starfire beamed, flying off to English.

When she got into the classroom, she gasped to see Robin. She turned to open the door to leave but Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy had locked the door.  
"Friends! What is the meaning of this!?" Starfire yelled,  
"The friendship fell apart because of the bone you never picked with Robin." Raven replied, "Make up, properly and we'll unlock the door."

Starfire and Robin groaned.

"DO IT." Raven yelled back, making them jump.

Half an hour passed before anything was said, "So, you wanna actually tell me what I did wrong?" Robin asked, harshly.  
"It matters not." She replied,  
"Clearly it does considering we haven't spoken at all in 4 weeks. Just tell me what it was I did wrong, Starfire?"  
"I shall give you a hint. My heart broke during the process of it."  
"I'm still lost."  
Starfire growled, "You were being so convincing but then you proceeded in making me feel the crap when you were caring so much for the precious batgirl. It is clear your feelings are directed at her. It hurt me Robin. You kissed me and I thought I meant something but you lied. You lied to me..." She yelled then whispered,  
"Starfire..." Robin hushed quietly.  
"I just..." Starfire silenced and sobbed,  
He shuffled closer and she shook her head, "Please, do not."  
"Listen to me." Robin said, grabbing her chin and forcing him to look up at him, "Batgirl is a best friend from my childhood. She means nothing to me in that kind of way Star. I promise you. I'm sorry for that night. From what you've been through with that kinda stuff, I should of known. Im really sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I would never try to because..."  
"Because...what?" She whispered,  
"Because...I love you. Not batgirl; you." He admitted, blushing and then quieting down.  
"Robin...I love you also." She replied, reflecting his blush.

Starfire smiled weakly and leaned forward and hugged him closely.

Robin pulled away and went in to kiss her. She moved her head,  
"Oh yeah..." Robin said sadly.  
"I will do the breaking up, tonight at the fair of fun, I promise you." She said,

They stood up smiling at one another.

"I am glad that we are ok now, yes?" She smiled,  
"Ecstatic," Robin replied, smirking.  
Starfire laughed, "Friends?" she yelled,  
"Yeah?" Beastboy asked,  
"We have done the making up." She answered,  
Cyborg unlocked the door and peered in at them, "Aw good times!" He bellowed, gathering them all up in a big bear hug.

That night, rides were going fast and they were bright too. Cotton candy and popcorn scents filled the warm air. Fireflies floated in the air and the stars shone brightly. 'What a perfect night,' Starfire thought, looking up. Her and Speedy walked around, hand in hand. She felt ill. She wanted to run away, with Robin. With her friends; never this...this monster she had committed to.

They walked between two tents when Speedy turned to her, "Hey baby, you know I love you, yeah?" He smelled like vodka.  
"...Yes?" Starfire replied, holding her gag of the stench.  
"I think..." Speedy bagan, running his rough and cold hands up the back of her shirt, "...we should hit the next level."  
She took a minute to realise what he meant. 'No. Not him. Never with him. No. How do I make him let go? Help.' She menally screamed, knowing no one was really around. She struggled under his grip and he got angry. She knew what was coming next.

"Stop it, you fucking bitch." Speedy spat. She breathed heavily and again pulled. She fell to the floor as he released his grip.  
He gritted his teeth and grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her back to her feet, "Get the fuck up." He mumbled, swaying from the drink.  
"You'll do what I say. You're my bitch and that's how it is. Got it?" He threatened, twisting her arm.  
"Ow. You are hurting me!" She fought back. He slapped her across the face, leaving a red hand mark.  
"Stop. Leave me alone." She cried, protecting her face with her hands.  
"No." He said coldly. He moved her hands with force and backhanded her against the other cheek, releasing her arm and letting her fall. This time she hit the grass with pain flowing through her. They were now in front of people. Starfire let tears flow as she  
felt blood drip from her nose from the double impact.

He stood over her and growled and snarled, he went to spit on her but something stopped her.

A gloved fist punched him in the lip. Robin then picked the drunk nutcase up and head butted him hard.  
"What is your problem bird boy? My girlfriend; I do whatever I like." He grumbled, angrily.  
"Not in my book." Robin seethed, "You treat a girlfriend with kindness"  
Punch.  
"With devotion and adoration."  
Smack.  
"Most of all, you give her all of the respect and love you possibly can because she should be the one thing you fear losing most of all."  
Pow.  
"You don't deserve a girl like Starfire. You never have since the day I met you and her. Also, you never will either because you are a sad, pathetic boy who gets kicks out of hitting probably the loveliest, sweetest girl in the entire universe." Robin yelled, standing up.  
"Don't bother coming near her again or your fate will be the same. Oh and if it wasn't obvious; you just got dumped." Robin hissed, forgetting the pathetic man and walking back over to the hurt princess.

He knelt down beside her, "Star?" He whispered, soothingly.

She was crying. Probably from the pain in her face.  
He removed and glove and place his warm hand on her cold face to make her feel a little better.

He smiled when she looked delicately up at him. Blood took up a lot of skin space.  
"Here," Ravens voice said close enough. She handed Starfire a tissue for the blood.  
Raven looked at Starfire, "Want me to heal it?" she asked. Starfire nodded,  
"Heal what?" Robin asked,  
"Her nose; its broken. Don't hit him again. He's getting kicked out anyway for abuse; physical and emotional." Raven replied; Robin nodded.

Raven lifted a light, glowing hand and hovered it over Starfires little nose. After about five minutes, her nose was fine and the blood was gone. Although, her right cheek was a little swelled and bruising had started to show up already.  
Raven stood up. Robin followed, Starfire in his arms safely. She stood on her own, although Robin kept hold of her hand.  
Beastboy and Cyborg ran over to them, "Star, you ok?" Beastboy asked,  
"I am now," She replied, looking at Robin lovingly. Robin smiled shyly.

Robin couldn't help himself and he placed his hands on Starfire's waist and pulled her closer, "Please, never go near that monster ever again. I promise to treat you way better than he ever did or could." Robin swore,  
"I know you will." She giggled.

She leaned in as did he and palced a very meaningful kiss upon his lips. He pulled her even closer to his body and entered bliss. He never wanted it to end. His body tingled and his stomach filled with butterflies. Starfire felt her knees go weak and she felt a warm spark shoot down her spine. Finally they separated. They gazed at eachother, finally happy to be in each others arms again.  
"So...does this actually mean we are doing the dating now?" Starfire asked, shyly.  
"Of course it does," Robin smiled,

The night progressed and they all sat on a blanket on the grass, watching the fireworks boom and bang into dancing spurts of colours and lights.  
"Hey Cy, aren't you gonna ask Bee over?" Beastboy quizzed, holding Raven t him.  
"Nah, we broke up." He replied,  
"Sorry dude," Robin said,  
"Im fine with it. We both said it was way better being flirty friends," He laughed,

Starfire sighed,  
"What's wrong?" Robin asked,  
"Nothing-" She was cut off,  
"She's scared about whats gonna happen. We're leaving in a weeks time and she doesn't know whats gonna happen," Raven explained, earning a glare from Starfire.  
"Ah, I was supposed to ask you guys." Robin said, eyeing Cyborg.  
"Yeah..." Cyborg joined,  
"Me and Cyborg have been talking over the last few weeks before this whole thing happened and we were saying that...theres a small island a small distance from Jump City central. We were sayin that..." Robin was explaining,  
"Yeah, yeah, dude get to the point!" Beastboy chuckled,  
"Do you guys wanna be the saviours of Jump city? A team. Superhero team. Then, we live together. No leaving; nothing." Robin finished,  
"Im so in! That sounds so cool!" Beastboy clapped,  
"Raven?" Cyborg asked,  
"Of course I will," She smiled slightly.  
"Star?" Robin urged,  
"I would like nothing more, friends." She beamed,  
"What's our name then?" Raven wondered,  
"BB's Superbuds!" Beastboy suggested,  
"Um, no." Cyborg laughed,  
"We thought of, the teen titans?" Robin edged,  
Raven, Beastboy and Starfire paused for a moment before smiling and nodding frantically.  
"Get ready guys. It's gonna be hard. But, I know we can do this; together." Robin smiled,

They all smiled and watched as a red and yellow firework exploded and lit up the dark sky, with hope and relief in all of their hearts' and minds'...


End file.
